We Should Be Lovers
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Sam discovers his gay side when he and Blaine become friends with benefits. He doesn't show any romantic interest in his best friend, though, while Blaine falls in love and sets himself up for heart break.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, new story! First I want to thank Jade Paton (tumblr: mrsjadepaton) for making me write every day because without her I'd been lazy as hell. Then I want to thank the Blamily for being awesome! I want to thank RIB (O.o) for creating Sam and Blaine and also Chord and Darren for existing. Uhm, yeah.

The story is finished though still needs some beta-ing but the updates will be very frequent.^^

Go on now, read:

* * *

**We Should Be Lovers**

* * *

It all started the day Blaine came out of the showers after Cheerio practice, fully determined to quit it. Right tomorrow before class he would walk up to Coach Sylvester and tell her to let him go immediately. No matter how she'd react or whatever ridiculous stuff she'd threat him with Blaine would stand his man and leave.

All his muscles hurt as he put his towel around his waist and stepped into the locker room. His heart almost stopped as he heard voices. He was used to being alone here at this late hour since he was the only male Cheerio and none of the other clubs practiced that long. But then he remembered an extra Glee rehearsal was scheduled for this night due to Mr Schue's absence during the next week. They had to practice their musical number nonetheless and Mr Schue had announced to bring in a substitute who he'd introduce today.

But hell, no, Blaine wouldn't survive another exercise. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and watch a DVD.

"So, who would you want to get it on with if you decided to experiment?" Jake's voice was to be heard loudly and clearly in the locker room. Blaine didn't see him since he was on the other side of the lockers.

"I don't think I would…", Ryder's voice said. "With another boy, that just doesn't seem fit."

"Oh, don't be a bore!", Sam's voice said.

"If you don't mind me saying, I'd choose you", Jake said. Blaine's heart dashed even more wildly but in another way now. This was the most interesting conversation he had heard all day… maybe even all week long.

"Wh- Me?", Ryder said hesitatingly. "Uhm… thanks, I guess."

"Are we talking about kissing or doing the nasty? Cause there are boys I'd totally kiss but nothing more", Sam said.

Blaine couldn't have moved then even if he would've wanted to. He'd never dared to ask Sam anything regarding this topic but oh yeah, he sure would like to know who would be Sam's first choice if he was to turn gay for a friend.

"Yes, kissing! Dude, why do you even ask, oh my God!", Jake said, laughing. "Don't tell me you'd do more with a guy? Would you?"

"Hey, many people want this body, okay?", Sam said totally seriously.

"Yeah, and who would you give it to?", Ryder said.

"Now we need to know everything. You are very close to Blaine, so… have you ever…?"

"Dude, woah, no! Blaine's my best friend! I was talking about – in kissing matters, okay, don't get a wrong idea – maybe Joe or Finn. Or Mike. Huh." Sam sounded very thoughtful and Blaine's inside felt like a very bright light had been turned off. Sam seemed to be bi-curious – and still didn't consider Blaine as a possible hook-up.

"What?", Ryder said in a high voice and added "So many?" but got drowned by Jake's "I think Blaine is worth a second look."

Okay. Blaine needed to get to his locker now, he'd heard enough. He very loudly stepped on the ground (if that was possible) as he started walking. Before he got into sight of the boys Sam said "Knock yourself out, dude" so that Blaine was sure to arrive with cheeks as red as a traffic light and they all knew he'd listened. He greeted them casually, trying to keep his disappointment hidden inside. Sam should've gotten jealous, not encourage Jake to hit at him.

"Hey, we were just talking about you!" Sam got up from a bench he had sat on while Ryder and Jake didn't even look twice and wandered off. They already wore their costumes for the day while Sam was shirtless, something Blaine would have approved of any other day.

"Yeah", Blaine mumbled.

"We were having the gay-talk", Sam said.

"I actually heard that, yeah", Blaine said, grasping his deodorant and trying to hide in its cloud of spray.

"Dude, you could so get it on with Jake!"

Blaine cleared his throat and put the bottle back into his locker, turning to Sam who leaned against the red cupboards and looked at him.

"Don't you want to get dressed?"

Sam's eyes started to wander down on Blaine. It was just a moment but during it Blaine was frozen and he had the terrible feeling of his towel slipping down and standing totally naked in front of Sam.

"What?", Sam said then, snapping out of it and meeting his eyes.

"Dressed. You… I should get dressed." Blaine turned his back and gripped his pants. Finally Sam went to his already open locker and did something there. Blaine dressed as fast as never before, still feeling shaken from shame (and maybe a slight hint of arousal).

* * *

This year's musical was 'Aida' and the cast was more or less like it always was. Blaine played Radames, Marley Aida (Mr Schue had refused to cast Unique for this role only because her appearances were perfect for it) and Tina the diva princess Amneris. Kitty had hoped to get that role and when Tina had gotten it she'd stormed out of the auditorium with the words "I quit" on her lips. She hadn't been back to Glee club since that day.

Blaine playing a leading role also meant Blaine having to practice more than others and he just knew he wouldn't be able to move the next day. To make matters worse the substitute teacher Mr Schue had organized for them was no other than Jesse St. James – that guy everybody from Glee club hated.

"I will not listen to him!", Sam announced, pointing at Jesse.

"Sam, you have no feud with him", Blaine whispered.

"Haven't you heard the stories? He's mean!"

"Now, I know you and me had some troubles in the past", Jesse said, addressed to all of them. Artie kept glaring at him.

"But let's get over that, shall we? I'm here to help you win!" He clapped his hands.

"This is a musical, not rehearsal for Nationals", Blaine said.

"Oh, yeah, whatever!" Jesse put both thumbs into the air and Mr Schue told them to calm down.

"If things with Jesse don't work out I'll still have a few days to get another substitute teacher", he said.

And with that no complaints were allowed anymore.

* * *

"I want to –"

"No."

"You don't even know what I want to say!" Blaine had troubles keeping up with Coach Sylvester who didn't even turn to look at him.

"Whatever you want, the answer is no. Don't you have to be in class?"

"I quit! There, I said it! No more Cheerios for me!" Blaine came to a halt and crossed his arms. Now Coach Sylvester turned to him, alright, her face a mixture of disbelieve and amusement.

"You can't _quit_, Blaine Devon. Don't you know why you're in Cheerios in the first place? Because I blackmailed you in. And I can do it again anytime. You quitting is in my ears an invitation to call in Becky for a nice brainstorming on ideas of 'How to make Blaine Devon Anderson's life as miserable as possible'."

Blaine pressed his lips together. Simply the fact she kept mentioning his embarrassing second name was torture pure.

"You can't keep doing this. It's harassment and I will go to Figgins."

"Oh yeah? And what will Figgins do? I have blackmail material on him, too. You can't win, Anderson, you just can't win. Give it up." She smiled her evil smile and continued to walk down the hallway.

"I'll bring in my Cheerio's uniform during lunch!", Blaine called just to make sure she understood he was serious. She didn't react to that. But he would to that, yeah, no matter how mean Becky would look at him when they accidentally crossed ways in the hallway.

* * *

It didn't work out with Jesse but Mr Schue seemed to prefer not noticing it until the accident.

"You! There!" Jesse liked pointing at people to make them do what he wanted them to do. He reminded Blaine a lot of his older brother with that feature.

"Since I'm your co-director I –"

"No!", Jesse interrupted Artie. They started an argument and for once, Blaine had nothing against it. He left his position to get behind the curtains and drink some water.

Jake, Ryder and Sam were here and Blaine ignored all memories of yesterday in the locker room. The mention of Sam's bi-curiosity hadn't gone unnoticed in his brains but he hadn't had the time (not to speak of the courage) to ask Sam about it. And maybe they shouldn't talk about that too much since Blaine had to be careful about his crush. Sam must never know.

Blaine grasped his bottle of water and stood with them just when Unique and Tina came in, very loudly complaining about how Jesse couldn't command them around like that.

"He is _such_ an ass!", Unique said.

"Ohoh, big words", Jake chuckled.

"Would it help if I'd be shirtless?", Sam asked.

"How would that help?", Tina said.

"So that people have a distraction." Sam shrugged.

"Oh boy, can you be more vain and shallow?", she groaned and went to the door, loudly shutting it behind her.

"I bet she secretly likes it", Sam said as his eyes met Blaine's.

"Sam, taking your shirt off isn't always the best solution", Blaine said, shaking his head. Not that _he_ didn't like it. Although it was as exhausting to watch as it was exciting since Blaine had to pretend not to be turned on every time.

Then there was a loud crash coming from the stage. They ran outside to discover that Jesse had actually managed to make Artie fall from the stage. Mr Schue was already there and looked after the boy. After having realized he was more shocked than hurt he began shouting at Jesse.

"I think we're gonna get another substitute", Blaine said to Sam.

"Finn!", Sam said, clenching his fists. Blaine bit his lip and shook his head.

"He's in college, he can't come here every time Mr Schue isn't available", he said, secretly hoping it was true. Although Blaine had never had anything against Finn (most of the time) he didn't want him to be around just now and it might have something to do with Sam's statement in the locker room.

"He – he just rolled backwards, I swear, I had nothing to do with it!", Jesse said. "It's his own stupidity!"

"You know what, that's it", Mr Schue said. He pointed to the exit. "You have shown us enough, Mr St. James."

As the former Vocal Adrenalin member walked out some of the Glee members applauded. Mr Schue just shook his head and went to Artie, insisting to bring him to the nurse.

"Why don't you two take over Glee?" Jake asked, strolling towards Blaine and Sam. "You have done a great job during Guilty Pleasure week."

"This time is different", Blaine said. "I'm in a leading role and it's exhausting to –"

"Blaine, come here!" Sam interrupted him in grapping his arm and pulling him aside.

"I think we should do it", he whispered excitedly. "I mean, yeah, you have this huge role and everything but that's why there's two of us! I can keep everyone in check while you're rehearsing. My role doesn't require very much except some dancing."

"You sure?" Blaine frowned and looked at their fellow Glee mates. Ryder was trying to walk on his hands and Sugar hopped around the stage like a ballet-dancer despite being dressed like a poor African servant. They were quite a squad.

"Yeah, totally! It would be awesome. Come on, come oooon!" Sam held up his hand in anticipation for Blaine to shake it.

The fact that Sam was so eager to do this (with him) and there was no talk anymore about former members coming here to take over everything made Blaine kind of happy. He still had very much on his plate but Sam was right, together they could do it.

So he put his hand into Sam's and got pulled in for a hug immediately.

"Yes! You're the best!", Sam said. As always Blaine tried to not snuggle up too much to his friend and failed. His body was the most comforting place on earth, warm and safe and smelled so _good_. If he could only get his regular share of it, things would be easier. _Life_ would be easier. Not even sex, no, just cuddling and some kisses now and then, was that too much to ask?

Sam let go of him and stormed to the middle of the stage, hands in the air and calling for attention while Blaine strolled after him.

"Guys, guys, no worries anymore! Blaine and I are doing it!"

Most of the people stared at him. Sugar was the first who started to giggle.

"That's nice to know, Sam, but why does that concern us…?", she said.

"Uhm, because you are a part of Glee club? Do you want another lame substitute or your friends to guard you?"

"Oh – you mean – oh!" Sugar nodded and suppressed her smile just like Unique and Marley.

"We still have to ask Mr Schue, though", Blaine said, eager to let Sam's accidental pun be forgotten.

"I'll help you, I'll testify that you got this", Jake nodded.

"Thanks, bro."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much guys for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blaine seriously didn't know how he could get a grip on all of the things going on. Yes, he had turned in his Cheerios uniform but the next day it hung at his locker, nice and shiny and with a notice on it.

'Don't forget your uniform ever again, B.D.' it read.

Blaine took that darn thing and went down to the Coaches office again. She wasn't in there. He simply hung it at the door knob and then went away.

* * *

When the Mr Schue-less week started, things got even more complicated. They had scheduled a rehearsal for Monday already but as Sam and Blaine tried to get into the auditorium it was closed. So they went to the janitor who mumbled something about "Coach Sylvester has good arguments".

"Coach Sylvester?", Blaine asked but the door to the janitor's lounge was shut right in front of his nose. He ran his hand over his face.

"It's because I quit Cheerios", he said. "She wants to punish me. And get me back at the same time."

"That's so not cool", Sam nodded.

"Hey, losers. Are you looking for these?"

They turned around on the spot. It was kind of scary how Kitty was standing completely alone in the empty hallway, holding up a bunch of keys and smirking as confident as ever.

"Kitty, be nice once and just give them to us, okay?", Blaine asked without any hope she'd agree.

She came closer and jiggled the keys.

"Okay." She held the keys towards then and then pulled them back. "Oh, I forgot, I've got one condition: Give me the role of Amneris."

"You know I can't do that", Blaine said.

"Then no keys." She glared and turned around.

"Dude", Sam said under his breath. "She's mean!"

"Maybe we can talk to Tina", Blaine said. Again, without any hope. He knew his fellow Gleeks after all.

* * *

They rehearsed in the choir room that day, without costumes and much space. It was okay for one time but it would never work out as a permanent solution.

Plus the stress of being one of the Glee leaders now made Blaine forget his text more often than usual. It didn't help that they had no background music (the recorder had mysteriously vanished) and that people kept walking in, just to apologise and go out again. Strange enough all of them were Cheerios.

"Maybe I'll join them again just until the official performance is over", Blaine said after school. Of course he had to stay and put the room back in order while all his friends were home already. He started to wonder if being a Glee leader was really the best idea but as always Sam distracted him from thoughts like that.

"And then? She'll always find a way to be mean to you. If you ignore it maybe she'll leave you alone some day!", he said.

"And what are we supposed to do with the room? Plus I couldn't concentrate on my role today _at all_. Maybe it would be better if you were the only leader?"

Blaine put the last chair back on the stairs and went down.

"We're gonna find a solution. Just don't leave me alone in that. Hey, best idea ever: I'm gonna help you rehearse at home, yeah? I know it sucks to not do that in Glee club but…" Sam shrugged.

"I would've looked at the text anyhow", Blaine said. "Are you sure you want to spend your free time with stuff like that?"

"It's partly my fault you couldn't dive into it today, right?" Sam held up his hands and looked so expectant Blaine could only grin and agree.

* * *

"No, we can't! My people expect me to marry princess Amneris and you – you are the enemy!", Blaine dramatically said. "We can't be together."

"I know you feel the same as me. Why do you fight against it? It's love and love is never wrong", Sam said, not as dramatically but at least he didn't only read it from his paper. He glanced at it now and then but held Blaine's eyes most of the time. First he had giggled and said "Dude, that's so gay" but after the third approach of this scene he'd lain off the complaints and just went with it.

"Because it's treason! We both would be killed for it, is love really worth risking death?" Blaine turned around and ran a hand over his forehead, pleading at Sam who took a step towards him and took his hand.

"Yes, it is! Love is so much stronger than death!", he said. Blaine was now comfortable with his role, finally having all the lines coming at the right time and having built up a feeling of Radames, desperate and on the edge of freaking out. Playing with Sam helped a lot to reach Blaine's inner frustration of being unable to act out love. But soon it would be Marley again Blaine had to act all this towards to and he wouldn't do this with any less effort. When he played a role he really got into it, feeling everything the character was feeling towards his opponent, no matter what his personal feelings were.

Although it was kind of strange to get to stroke Sam's face during it. One second the real Blaine tried to come to the surface and break off the concentration on Radames but Blaine kept it under control and went on with the text.

"This can be our end", he said softly.

"If we live in a world that punishes love I'd rather die than linger here without you", Sam said. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine froze, Radames and Blaine fighting for control once again. After two seconds Sam pulled back to look at him.

"You are supposed to push me away."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Sorry, uhm. Uhm…" Blaine stuttered and stepped back from Sam completely, looking at his script and running a hand through his hair. Just a stage kiss. Damn. Who would've guessed Sam would actually act that kiss out? Blaine had planned to skip it. Blood was whirling through his head and guts and the lines on his paper were blurry. How could he concentrate now after that? Oh God.

"Should we start from the beginning?", Sam asked.

"Uhm, no, I got it. Let's set in after I've pushed you away, alright?"

"Okay." Sam fumbled with his papers. Blaine only risked a short glance at him, then looked down and tried to be Radames again.

"My love, you are insane!", he said, voice raised high and having no troubles at all to sound upset.

"Just tell me you don't love me and I'll leave forever", Sam – no Aida, he was Aida right now! – said.

"I – I – oh, what are you doing to me?", Blaine said. He stepped closer to Sam again, heart pulse speeding up. But it was easy to ignore it, this time being prepared for anything. His lips prickled in excitement. So they were acting out the kisses, yeah? Okay. Totally Sam's fault.

"I don't want you to leave", he said softer now, letting his free hand rest on Sam's cheek. Sam closed his eyes and since the script asked for another kiss Blaine simply leaned in. He hesitated a moment, wondering if it would do any good to their friendship but that only lasted a second. He was still Ramades and Sam Aida. Everything had its place and meaning.

They simply touched lips for a few moments then Blaine leaned back, breathing a bit too heavy for that short smack. He watched Sam's face, red cheeks and eyes carefully finding his. He realised they were still only inches apart and his hand was burning on Sam's skin. Blaine took it down and was about to say something to break the moment as Sam moved his head slightly forward, catching Blaine's lips again.

Blaine dropped the script and laid his right hand on Sam's waist. Their mouths were moving against another, tasting and caressing. Blaine loved everything about it, the mixing of their breaths and the incredible softness of Sam's mouth, the tingles in his stomach and the smooth skin and hair at the back of Sam's head his fingers were exploring.

All that stress from school and Glee melted down into a little mud that Blaine could easily step out of. He took in a deep breath and relaxed against Sam, sighing.

A muffled laughter came out of Sam's mouth. Blaine pulled back and opened his eyes, not taking his hands back while Sam's hand on his back nervously tapped against it.

"That was strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?" Blaine refused to let it go. It couldn't be over, couldn't they just continue?

"I can't say. Maybe I need to kiss more boys to know."

Blaine puckered his lips and stepped back, finally breaking the contact.

"So you want to kiss boys?", he managed to gasp, picking up his script and holding back his need to scream out loud.

"I'm just curious. Everybody is at this age, right? Thanks, bro." Sam patted Blaine's shoulder and he nodded, gulping down the lump in his throat.

"You're welcome. Although next time, you could ask instead of just go for it", Blaine said. He knew he sounded upset but why shouldn't he be. It wasn't nice being taken advantage of.

"Dude, I didn't plan it, okay? It just happened. I'm sorry."

Blaine snorted and went to his desk, putting the script down.

"I'm… I'm off then", Sam said. "You don't need me anymore, do you?"

"No, just go", Blaine said. In the last moment he got a grip on himself and called Sam back. He was on the door and turned his head.

"Thanks for rehearsing with me", Blaine said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… see you."

Blaine stared at the door, his lips still warm and lazy. But he wouldn't get more, not tonight, not any other day. Sam had just tried something.

* * *

"You can't do that!", Blaine exclaimed. Coach Sylvester had put a note on the door of the choir room saying it was now meant for Cheerio practice only.

"Watch me!" She hit with her palm against the door a few times and then went down the hallway. Blaine stared after her, sure never having felt more anger and resentment towards one single person in his whole life. He just wanted to grab her throat and squeeze it.

"I could make it aaall go away. You know what I want as a payment. I'm cute, blonde and arrogant, way better as Amneris than Tina will ever be."

Very conveniently Kitty walked by him. Blaine glared at her too, though mentally he grasped the last straw and hoped Tina would give up her role for the sake of Glee.

"What the hell!" Sam came to a halt next to Blaine and ripped off the paper on the door.

"Can she – why is she always doing this? I just changed my mind, Blaine, we have to strike back, like, seriously. Cutting her off from the gym or so!"

For a few moments Blaine just stared at Sam, somehow still offended about the day before. But Sam didn't seem to think of it anymore.

"What? It's true, she's way to mean for this world", he said.

"Well, the world is a mean place", Blaine said. He adjusted his bag and sighed quietly, deciding to let it go. At least he had gotten to kiss Sam once, that was more than he'd ever expected.

* * *

As expected Tina refused to give up her role. But Sam had a plan.

"You just smuggle me in to wherever the Cheerios are. I'll take my shirt off and steal the keys back", he said.

"Why do you have to take your shirt off for that?"

"Dude, have you seen my abs?" Sam held up his shirt and carefully stroke over his stomach. It took Blaine a few seconds to break away from that sight and get back to his senses.

"No, Sam, there's gotta be another way."

"Why are you always against me going shirtless?"

"Damn it, Sam", Blaine hushed since people started to look at them. They were in the cafeteria and supposed to eat, not take off any shirts.

"We need to find a solution until tomorrow", he said.

"We tell Kitty she got the role and then run away with the keys."

"Shirtless?", Blaine asked.

Sam just pulled a grimace.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading and/or reviewing guys so nice of you! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It's for Glee club, Tina, please!"

"Let's say I give it to Kitty – would that put Coach Sylvester off, too?"

"Uhm, I don't think so, no, but –"

"So what's the point? She would just take the keys again."

It was Tuesday and they were in the cafeteria as if it wasn't creepy as hell to be here without any other people. But just where could they go with both the choir room and the auditorium being locked up all day.

"Blaine, we really need to practice our scenes now", Marley said. "I have tried to act it out in front of a mirror but it didn't give me any feedback at all."

"Of course! Tina, we'll talk later", he said.

"Not if I can avoid it", she mumbled loud enough for him to hear it and hurried away. Blaine went through some scenes with Marley and no, they didn't kiss more than necessary.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine, look what I got!"

Sam dragged Blaine to the side as Marley and Tina were reading text to one another. Grinningly he revealed a bunch of keys in his hands.

"Let's go grab our costumes."

"What – what? Is that… how did you get…?"

"Does it matter where or how? Come on, let's go!"

And he was out of the door. Blaine threw a doubtful look around but nobody was focusing on him and also didn't seem to need help. So he went after Sam.

"I'm pretty sure the key to the auditorium is here somewhere", Sam said. He tried to put one key after another to the door.

"Well, _I'm_ pretty sure the janitor would kill us if he find's us now."

"No risk, no fun! Ahaaa! Am I a genius or what?"

The door opened and while Blaine was still staring at the almost magically opened door Sam lightly shoved him in and closed the door behind them.

"We're getting the costumes and nothing else now. Later I'm gonna copy that key so we can secretly use the auditorium, isn't that better than nothing?"

"I – I guess", Blaine said. He switched on the lights. "But that doesn't really change the situation. We need to be allowed in here for the musical performance."

"One step at a time", Sam said. He went to the costume pedestal and browsed through it. "Damn it, so many. We should've brought more people here."

"Oh, no, the more the riskier", Blaine said. He watched Sam take his shirt off. Only after a few moments he registered what had happened and he sighed.

"Sam."

"_I can be your hero, Baby! I can kiss away the pain_." Sam sang and didn't listen to the voice of reason (meaning Blaine's voice) while he put on his sexy Egyptian soldier costume.

Blaine went to his friend. "We're not here to fool around!", he warned.

"_I can take your breath away._" Sam jumped around and presented himself. Blaine leaned against a table, arms crossed and silently confirming that yes, oh yes, Sam could take is breath away.

"We should go", he said out loud.

Sam grimaced at him. "You're such a party pooper."

With that he took off his costume top, revealing once again his perfect upper body. Blaine couldn't help but stare at it. Only as he heard a gentle chuckle he lifted his eyes to find Sam look at him.

"I'm, uhm." Blaine looked away and waited for Sam to turn and continue joking around.

But he didn't.

"Wanna make out a bit?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine blinked and looked back at Sam, very sure he had heard something that had not been uttered.

"I said…" Sam came closer, holding Blaine's eyes so that it was impossible to look away. Then he was right in front of him, his skin radiating heat that was very hard to stay away from and he leaned to Blaine's ear, every word sending a hot breath and shivers through Blaine's spine and body until it reached his toes.

"Wanna make out a bit?"

Blaine instinctively laid his hand on Sam's bare chest and let it lie there even as the blonde leaned back to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Uhm", he said.

Sam chuckled. He came closer again, pressing his wet lips against Blaine's cheek. It wasn't a reasonable action at all when Blaine turned his head and let their lips meet but it was _so good_. He pressed his body against Sam's, stroking up and down his chest and enjoying every bit, every inch of skin under his fingers and mouth.

"You taste good", Sam whispered.

"You, too", Blaine said. Did he just _giggle_? Oh my God.

Sam grasped his waist and pulled Blaine up a bit, and he went with it and sat down on the table behind him. Some stuff fell to the floor but he didn't even look. He just wrapped his legs around Sam and pulled him closer in and with that same movement they deepened the kiss, tongues gently playing with each other.

Blaine let go a moan now and then but it didn't matter. Sam breathed very loud himself, sometimes letting it roll through his throat. And his hands, his hands were on Blaine's sides, softly running up and down.

Blaine caressed his chest and abs, feeling like a door to paradise had opened and he had to make every moment count.

Then Sam's lips vanished from his mouth and blonde straws fell into Blaine's eyes as the mouth of the other boy wandered over his face and then neck.

"Sam, I – oh, oh God. We should probably go back?"

"Hmhm."

Blaine closed his eyes and buried his nose in Sam's hair. The wet trail on his neck tingled and it didn't help that Sam just kept on kissing and fondling it.

So Blaine allowed himself to be crazy some more minutes. He let one of his hands wander down Sam's back and carefully traced the curve of his ass.

Finally Sam lifted his head, breathing heavily against Blaine's cheek.

"I like that", he whispered. Blaine repeated his action with a bit more pressure and loved Sam's reaction to it, consisting in biting his lip and making a quiet noise.

"I like it, too", was all Blaine could say. Sam grinned.

"If we go back now, can we continue this tonight?", he asked.

"Sam – why?" Blaine moved back, finally getting a grip of his senses.

"Why why? It's fun", Sam said. "You said you like it, too, so why shouldn't we have some fun?"

"Because we're friends, not lovers…?"

"We could be lovers", Sam said. "And friends, too."

"You mean as in… friends with benefits?", Blaine said.

"I swear if there is ever even a slight hint of a serious love interest coming into your life we stop and go back to being just friends. It's possible, isn't it?"

"I don't know", Blaine said. He didn't want to be used to fulfil Sam's curiosity. But he wasn't very noble too, keeping all his feelings to himself and indulging in those activities knowing Sam didn't love him and maybe never would.

"Well, think about it", Sam said, stepping back. With one final tap on Blaine's knees he winked at him and then let go to look for his shirt.

Blaine inhaled as much air as he could, closed his eyes and asked himself if he actually was in a dream. It had to be like that, there was no other way crazy stuff like that happened to him.

* * *

"Tina might give you the role but I need to know if this will get Coach Sylvester to lie off. Will she officially give us back our rooms?", Blaine said the next day. He couldn't believe it was Wednesday already and they hadn't gotten anywhere with the rehearsals. When Mr Schue came back and they had gotten worse instead of better… That was just something Blaine couldn't accept. He knew he could do better. If he only could stop meeting every possible obstacle!

"Suck it, B.D.!", Becky exclaimed. Kitty held up a hand to make her shut up, eyes never leaving Blaine.

"Maybe", she said.

"Maybe is not an option. Yes or no", Blaine said.

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "Let me get back to you on this one."

Blaine sighed as they walked away, finally a spark of hope igniting in his life. It could all be over soon.

Except that insane offer Sam had made him. Would Blaine's heart survive if they actually started an affair without love? Just screwing around, just _having fun_ as Sam had put it. Oh dear. It would be better to not do this. A crush usually didn't go away when acting it out… Or maybe it was only sexual and actually would go away then?

Because with Sam it wasn't like it had been with Kurt. Feeling like he'd met the person he had been looking for all the time. Much like Radames and Aida who loved each other deeply and kept looking for one another in later lifetimes.

That's what Blaine wanted from love. And he had had this feeling with Kurt so when they had broken up for good and Blaine had realised it wasn't Kurt he had been more than shattered. Sam had helped him in more ways than the blonde knew and Blaine had figured that was what his crush on his best friend was for. Distraction.

He was so ready to forget it when he finally would find his one true love. The person he was looking for all the time!

Just screwing around sounded so… unromantic. A bit meaningless, like most people treated love. Never expect anything, never get disappointed seemed to be their motto.

That's not how Blaine wanted to be, so no. Better not do this with Sam.

* * *

"I got it, I got it! We can secretly practise thanks to me. Everybody, give it up for Blonde Chameleon!"

Sam waved a key through the air as he came to the Glee group that had gathered in the emptying hallways on Wednesday afternoon.

"What is it?", Marley asked.

"It's the key to my heart. Want to have it? Ha!" Sam pretended to give it to her and then pulled his hand back.

"I'm gonna need this for myself, sorry. Let's go to the auditorium, come on!"

He gestured them to follow him and Blaine had no option left than to go. It wasn't right to sneak in there but it _was_ better than nothing.

One after one Sam waved them through the barely open door. Blaine got in last and silently knocked his fists against Sam's who grinningly asked him for it.

"I'm awesome, right?"

"Yes, Sam, you're awesome", Blaine said, rolling his eyes as he went in and Sam couldn't see it.

This afternoon they finally managed to rehearse at least half the play without too many interruptions. Whenever Blaine played Radames scenes with Aida he thought about Sam's lips. But that was totally justified, fantasies were okay, and it also didn't break his concentration so no biggie.

What was a problem though was his tension. Always wondering if someone would came in and discover them. Someone as in Coach Sylvester.

As it turned out that wasn't necessary. They finished their rehearsal after two hours and Blaine was glad he and Sam didn't have to stay behind to tidy up. It was awkward with him already, and how should Blaine tell him he didn't want to…?

No matter how turned on he got from simply thinking about it.

"I'm sensing this isn't good" Artie said as they went down a not only empty but also dark hallway. And he was right: As they came to the front doors they were closed.

Blaine laid his head in his neck and groaned. "This can't be happening! Oh God, why is _everybody_ against me this days?"

"You don't have the keys to the front door, too, by any chance?", Jake asked Sam.

"No, dude, why would I want the keys to the school", Sam said. "We gotta have to jump out of a window."

Artie cleared his throat. "That won't be as easy as thought of."

"There's no need for all of us to stay back just because Artie can't make it", Tina said. "We'll go and Sam and Blaine stay with Artie!"

Blaine massaged his temples. Could his week get any worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Thaaaaanks girls and guys, dudes and dudettes! xD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the rest of Glee club had climbed out of a classroom window Sam, Blaine and Artie settled down in an empty classroom for an emergency meeting.

"We can't call Mr Schue. He must never know", Blaine said. "He's gonna think I'm a failure anyway."

"What? Why?", Sam said.

"Because that's just how it is!", Blaine said. He put his bag on a table, went to the board and took up some chalk. With that he wrote 'Coach Beiste', 'the janitor' and 'Mrs Pillsbury' on it. After a short consideration he crossed out the last name (she would tell Mr Schue).

"Has anyone the phone number of Beiste or the janitor? Sam, aren't you and him besties?"

Artie looked expectantly at the blonde boy who sat on a table and frowned.

"No. I stole from him. How else did you think I got the keys?"

"Okay, okay. Coach Beiste then? You were in her football team after all."

"Dude, I don't have the phone number of any teacher, okay? Except Mr Schue. Let's call him!" Sam got out his phone and tipped on it.

Artie sighed and nodded. "That's our only option if we don't want to stay the night here."

"But he can't do anything, he's in Chicago! Anyway, what's so bad about staying the night in school?"

Sam and Artie both looked at him as if Blaine had just told them his favourite meal consisted of three different types of insects.

"Alright! Call Mr Schue!" Blaine put down the chalk and sighed.

"Or wait. Doesn't the janitor have his apartment somewhere close by?", Sam said, stopping in his movements.

"Yes! That's it! We just have to find him!"

So Sam left the building, promising he would call if he had succeeded or failed.

Blaine and Artie had nothing left to do than wait. After an endless time Blaine's phone finally buzzed. He answered it as quickly as never before.

"Come to the front doors!", Sam said. "I didn't even have to take off my shirt!"

"Yes! Sam, I love you!", Blaine exclaimed and put one thumb up to Artie who immediately started rolling out of the room.

"You better!", Sam laughed and Blaine got aware of what he had said. He was pretty sure his face reddened but luckily no one was there to see it.

"I didn't mean – I –"

"Have you thought about it?", Sam asked, casually changing the topic as if they hadn't just lived the worst nightmare any teenager could have. Blaine even was still in the school, following Artie who could hear every word Blaine uttered.

"Uhm, you want to talk about that _now_?", Blaine said, rounding a corner that brought him closer to the main doors. He could literally feel his temperature raising.

"If you don't want to just say so. I totally won't be mad", Sam said. "We're still friends above everything else."

"I know", Blaine said and bit his lip before he could add '_that's why I don't want to'_. But that's what he needed to tell Sam. Because Blaine had decided life would be easier that way.

Just the thing was… He kind of wanted it despite knowing better.

And right now Sam was literally the one thing in his life that was good, comforting and made Blaine feel loved, so why shouldn't he accept some more tenderness from him…?

Surely his soul mate would forgive him when they met and Blaine told him he had had an affair with his best friend. That's what soul mates were for.

He cleared his throat and looked to Artie who had reached the doors now. The janitor stood in the door, holding it open and his face told Blaine there would be some consequences. Sam stood some feet behind him, breaking the phone connection as they came into view.

"How did you manage to lock yourself in the school?", the janitor asked.

"It was just a big misunderstanding, Mr Johnson", Artie began. He looked at the man with big eyes and told something about a teacher they had wanted to help out but he hadn't showed up.

Glad he didn't have to think of something Blaine nodded along and added a few details from an art project that this supposedly had been about. The janitor locked the doors again and his face relaxed.

"Okay, but next time don't wait up so long", he said. Blaine just wanted to forget that day. And the Cheerios.

* * *

He drove Artie to his house and handed him to his mother who hadn't yet started to wonder where her son was. She was used to him spending much time with Glee and Blaine knew they easily could've still been in rehearsal – only if it had been official the janitor wouldn't have closed the doors to the school already.

"We really need to get our permission back", Blaine said as he and Sam were in the car and on their way to the Hummel-Hudson's.

"We need to find something to blackmail Coach Sylvester with. Something serious. I could ask Coach Roz for help, she hates her."

"No, better not involve more teachers", Blaine said. Now that they were alone he wondered how to address the topic. Wow, were they really gonna do this? When Blaine glanced sideways his eyes landed on his friends lips most of the time without having planned it and his stomach turned upside down.

"Okay, than we have to spy on her."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm so tired I can't even think straight", Blaine said, trying to focus on the street.

Sam chuckled. "Do you ever?"

"Huh?"

"Think straight, I mean, I… yeah, that was a lame joke. Sorry."

There was silence as they were standing at a traffic light only a few blocks away from Sam's home. Words like 'So, friends with benefits it shall be' or 'I'll never say anything against you taking off your shirt anymore' came to Blaine's mind. He couldn't help or control it although he didn't utter any of it.

As he turned into Sam's street the blonde said:

"Are you even too tired for a round of Mario Cart?"

Blaine's insides went from the by now normal tingling over-activity to being freaking hot in less than a second. Was this Sam's way of asking him… Or didn't he have any agenda and really wanted to play, in which case Blaine still would be in his room, alone with him and it could lead to relaxing activities.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, no. I can do that", he said.

"Good."

* * *

Sam actually started his game console when they came into his room. Blaine put down his bag and didn't care about that, all he needed was to close his eyes. He let himself fall down on the bed and buried his face in the pillows. They smelled a bit like orange and a lot like Sam so it was relaxing on its own. Blaine hugged one of the pillows and pulled his legs up. He could so fall asleep right now.

"Dude, I thought you are in for a game?"

"I am", Blaine mumbled against the fabric. He moved his head, opened his eyes and met Sam's questioning gaze. The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, a controller in his hand.

Sam had asked Blaine quite a few times now and it was his turn to say something if he wanted to. Only that he felt totally ashamed and a bit guilty even thinking about it – who'd ask their friends for favours like that? It was okay if Sam did it, he had always been more open-minded about his sexuality. Blaine on the other hand was used to hide all intimate thoughts and feelings and to make a totally asexual impression – after all that's how people tolerated gay boys the best.

Sam turned around and started to play on his own while Blaine closed his eyes again and imagined they had already gone there.

"Dude, I'm so hungry – aren't you? I'm gonna ask Carol what's for dinner!" Sam jumped up and went to the door. Blaine was alone in the room for a few minutes. Only the background theme of Mario Cart played quietly.

He dozed off a bit but when Sam came back Blaine forced himself to open his eyes.

"Why do I even bother! All Carol wants to talk about _all the time_ is whether I got answer from the Colleges I applied to", Sam sighed as he closed the door.

"Well, did you?"

"No. It takes some time, doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded, bit his lip and tried to remember which Colleges Sam had applied to. There had been a lot talk about Colleges going on at the beginning of the year but then Blaine had been so busy with his own applications…

Anyway. What he really wanted to bring up now was something completely different.

"I want to –"

He stopped himself. It was harder than he had thought to put it in a sentence.

"Join me in a race?", Sam said. He sat down on the bed again, this time facing Blaine and prodding his legs.

"No, I… I'm all for… that thing…" Blaine felt his cheeks warm up as he held Sam's eyes. And finally the blonde understood. He let his hand lie flat on the leg and slowly stroked over it.

"Yeah?", he said with a rough voice. "You sure?"

Blaine lifted himself up to be able to reach Sam's hand. He took it and pulled a bit. Sam crawled next to him and Blaine felt like he was able to breathe for the first time of the day as they got into an embrace, legs intertwining.

"Why do you want this?", Blaine asked in a whisper. There was no way he would do that without talking, not with Sam.

"I don't know, it just… was there. Out of nothing", Sam said.

"What was?"

Sam ran his fingers lightly over Blaine's head.

"Like a hunger", he answered as quiet as the question had been. "For boys. I swear I didn't mean to use you, you just…" He shrugged.

"Was there?"

"Yeah. My gay best friend", Sam said with a half-smile. Blaine adored this smile. He'd seen it so often in the hallways or in conversations, letting his admiration for Sam climbed even higher. He seemed insecure but steady at the same time when he pulled one corner of his mouth up. Blaine let his fingertips run over it, then he leaned forwards and caressed it with his lips.

Sam kissed back and Blaine felt the muscles in his body go weak. Oh, how often had he dreamed about that. The reality of it was even better. Every limb, every single cell radiated with joy and excitement. Every finger of his right hand felt soft skin and hair, yes, he was finally allowed to enjoy those blonde strands.

Sam nibbled on Blaine's lips, first one, then the other side. It tickled a bit and he slightly opened his mouth and it got wetter.

They lay on the bed kissing until Blaine's mouth started to feel sore. He pulled back, concentrated on breathing deeply and caressed Sam's face.

"We should think of a code word", the blonde said. "Like… Mario Cart!" He grinned. "That's so cool."

"A code word?"

"Yeah, you know, like a mating call. When one of us wants to make out he just says it. And a code for the answers, too! Like when you agree you say… Princess Peach and – oh, wait! This is totally gay so Luigi is the code for yes and Peach for no! Ha!"

He held up his hand and when Blaine didn't hit it he simply used his energy to lightly slap Blaine's ass and then let his hand lie there.

"Okay", was all Blaine could utter.

"And how far do we go? There's gotta be a limit", he added after Sam's hand had made him think of very naughty things.

"I don't know. We'll see. You can say Peach anytime and it's not like I – like I have special things on my mind or something like that. Plus I think some things should only be done with a boyfriend."

"For example?" Blaine knew he was red, had been for some time so it really didn't matter if he asked for details now. He laid his own hand on Sam's firm butt and stroke over it.

Sam inhaled loudly. "That's totally okay, that's no problem", he said.

"Good. Cause that's some fine piece of ass there." Blaine couldn't believe he just said that out aloud. To Sam. And that Sam's response was a grin and stealing a kiss.

It felt fantastic when Blaine didn't think of it and just went with it. But of course it wasn't real even if it was. Sam wasn't his boyfriend. Sam didn't _love_ him. No, Sam used him and Blaine had agreed to that.

How mature and absolutely not masochistic of him.

* * *

The next day (Thursday already – _oh my_ _God_!) Kitty walked up to his locker. Her face wasn't pretty.

"Listen, dandy boy, here's my peace offering: If you give me the role _and_ join the Cheerios again you can have all your rooms back."

"Uhm, that's kind of a bigger claim than it started with. And if I was willing to join the Cheerios I could just do it and have back the rooms without giving you the role."

Kitty rolled her eyes and stepped closer still.

"Okay, now here's my real peace offering: You give me the role and I'll help you get rid of the Coach."

"And why would you do that?" Blaine crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Because I deserve this role and Coach Sylvester has shown me no cooperation at all even after I served all her needs for the whole year now. This isn't what I call a co-partnership…"

"Isn't she superior to you?"

"…so if you agree I can tell you the time and place of something you could use against her. She'd have no other option than to take back her blackmailing if you have something against her, too."

"How do I know you're not making this up for the sake of getting the role?"

"You don't. You have to trust me on that."

Blaine blinked in confusion but Kitty only smirked and went away.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my God, you guys... thank you so much *sniff* I hope you still like me after today's chapter cause now the angst starts... hey I warned you!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"And you believe her? No way she told the truth, no way!" Tina threw her hands into the air and stormed away dramatically.

"What was that about?"

Sam came to a halt beside of Blaine and frowned into the direction Tina had gone. Blaine ignored every little spark in his guts and explained Sam reasonable his troubles with the girls while they started walking to class.

"If we could know and proof that Kitty is serious about this things could turn around!", Blaine said.

"Do you think I should –"

"No, don't take off your shirt."

"I mean date her. Just for the sake of getting to know the truth."

"Okay, first: How does this not end with you shirtless? Secondly, no. Kitty knows you, Sam, in case you've forgotten that."

"Duh, that's why she'll want a piece of this."

Blaine openly rolled his eyes and secretly swallowed down the lump in his throat. Sam and dating someone? No, please no.

But Blaine had no right to say in that matter.

"That's why she'll know you want to spy on her."

"Oh, right. Then we spy on her without any dating involved. Can't be that hard, right?"

"Only that the information we need is in her head and not somewhere she will go to."

"Ugh, this is frustrating!"

"Tell me about it", Blaine muttered.

"Well, then we're back on spying on Coach Sylvester. Right after school today."

"No, we need to rehearse! We're bad enough as it is and we only have today and tomorrow – although maybe we could meet up on the weekend, too."

Blaine wondered how hard it would be to get everybody agree to that especially since he and Sam were only substitutes and no real teachers.

"Blaine, we're not that bad! I thought yesterday you are really good. We only have to get through the second part now", Sam said. "Maybe if I steal the keys again and copy the one to the front doors…"

"You did?"

"What?"

"Think that I am – doesn't matter." Blaine cleared his throat. He didn't want to fish for compliments. Plus there was one other thing he didn't know what to make of.

"How did you manage to steal the janitor's keys and give them back without him noticing anyway?"

Sam lifted one finger into the air. "Easy. I'm good, that's how."

"Okay, then don't tell me your secret, Sam Evans", Blaine said. There was his class room so he and Sam said goodbye to each other.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Artie. It's all my fault."

"No, don't blame yourself for that crazy bitchiness called Coach Sylvester. You have every right to stay away from the Cheerios", Artie said.

Still Blaine felt terrible when they sent him home and rehearsed unofficially in the auditorium again. Especially since Artie was the co-director of the play.

As they came to the end of the rehearsal and bowed to an imaginary crowd (Blaine and Marley had decided this wasn't silly or anything) Blaine felt a weight lifting from him. At least they had gone through the musical completely. It couldn't turn out so bad and they still had the next week with Mr Shue's presence to rehearse.

And maybe Mr Schue would be able to help with the rooms. Yeah. Everything would be good eventually, right?

The team applauded along with the imaginary crowd. Blaine grinned and thanked them all, trying not to look too much at Sam. But he couldn't deny that the ease of the successful rehearsal and the hope on the horizon pretty much set him in the mood for a round of 'Mario Cart'.

People were chatting as they strolled out the auditorium, as if it was an everyday occurrence they had to leave the school via a window after rehearsal.

Blaine dawdled a bit while dressing, staying back intentionally and he could be wrong but after having caught Sam's eyes quite a few times now he thought the blonde was waiting for everybody to be gone, too.

"See you tomorrow, boys!" Finally the last Glee member present waved them goodbye. Sam nodded to Joe and when the door fell shut behind him, he turned to Blaine.

"Mario Cart?"

Blaine grinned as he realised they had said it at the same time.

"It's strange but being here when we're not supposed to is kind of sexy", Sam said as he came to Blaine. Sadly enough he wore a shirt.

"Being on the stage is always kind of sexy", Blaine said. "But yeah, you're right."

"Uh, you wanna do it on the stage? Blaine, you sly dog!"

"No, I –" Blaine giggled as Sam took his hand and pulled him out of the room, onto the stage. There they kissed, hands on each other's back and twirling around. It felt like a rollercoaster ride where kisses were included. Additional to the obligatory sparks in his body Blaine felt how his heart burst open and gave everything it had to Sam. Oh, how easy it was to imagine they were in love, so in love with each other.

The twirling stopped and Blaine let his head fall on Sam's shoulder, laughing and feeling free like he hadn't in ages. Sam laughed, too.

He didn't even care about whether Sam was here to stay for eternity or just for the moment. He was here, beneath Blaine's hands... his fast breathing and his heartbeat, all of it was for Blaine. He smiled happily into Sam's shirt, sighing.

"Blaine, I totally have to thank you", Sam said.

"Yeah?" Blaine lifted his head and held Sam's eyes, hoping he'd say how Blaine had made him realise they belonged together forever.

Okay, maybe he cared a little bit about whether Sam stayed or not.

"Yes! I think I'm bi. Today I've looked at a boy in my class and… well, let's say my imagination showed me some crazy stuff. Without you I wouldn't have had the courage to even look at him. I think… Do you think I should ask him out?"

"What?" Blaine couldn't control his impulse to step back and frown.

"Do you think he could like me? Do you think any boy could like me?" Sam nervously rubbed his hands and had a look of insecurity in his eyes that Blaine would've tried to talk away if he hadn't been busy suppressing his upcoming tears.

If Sam was actually bi then why couldn't he fall in love with Blaine? They were so right for each other… weren't they?

"No?"

Finally Blaine got a grip on himself. He broke the eye contact, cleared his throat and remembered he had done this to himself. Sam had never said anything about love between the two of them.

"You – yeah, you can try. I mean why not? You never know until you ask", he heard himself saying. Back to where you come from, feelings, just go back.

Blaine cleared his throat again (such a nasty lump in there) and started to walk off the stage.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we done?"

"Yes, Sam, we're done!"

"Is that a Peach?", Sam called and sounded so amused and not at least offended or disappointed so Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Two tears rolled over his cheek. He grabbed his stuff, then left the room and the school without looking back.

Why did he always do that to himself? Dug in so deep, feel so intense, develop fantasies about eternity and love that exceeded all boundaries. And then people let him down and he ended up alone once more.

Did that mean things like soul mates and eternal romance didn't exist or just that he had to keep looking? Right now Blaine didn't know anything except that his heart was crying. He gave in to that as soon as he was home, cuddled up in bed and vanished from this world.

* * *

"May I suggest lying back for the weekend until Mr Schue comes back on Monday? He's gonna clear things up with Coach Sylvester", Artie said.

"Whatever", Blaine answered. He shut his locker loudly and started walking to class. Artie rolled after him.

"How was it yesterday?"

"Good."

"Then why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not – Do I have to be happy and cheerful every day? The rehearsal was good yesterday. Anything else is my business."

Artie stopped and Blaine went on a few more steps until he turned around, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"I've never seen you like that", Artie said, not offended, only curious.

"Well, maybe you should get used to it. I don't think I will ever be in a good mood again", Blaine said, turning around again and ignoring everyone around him. Damn you, Sam, damn you.

* * *

After having successfully avoided Coach Sylvester, Kitty, Becky, Sam and even Artie Blaine stepped out of school, having plans to spend his Friday night in bed with ice cream and syrup and a horror movie in that everyone got slain.

But as he came to his car his heart stopped and he died.

"Dude, what the hell? I had to walk home yesterday! Why didn't you wait for me?", Sam asked, leaning against Blaine's car. His forehead was folded and his eyes went right into Blaine's guts, making him want to cry, laugh, weep, apologise and sing at the same time.

"I suddenly remembered I had an important appointment", he said and went round his car.

"And today, why did you turn around on the spot as I came up to you?"

"Oh, that", Blaine said as if he was about to explain it but then he opened his door and got into the car.

Sam of course got in, too, and pulled the door shut. He kept looking at Blaine who really didn't want to do this right now. Couldn't Sam walk home again?

"Did I do something wrong?", Sam said.

Blaine sighed and leaned his head against his seat. He was behaving like a little girl, and unfair, too.

"No", he finally said. "I'm just frustrated we didn't get the rooms back."

"Oh – don't worry about that! I have a plan. You don't have any appointments today, have you?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Sam, about to lie and say he did. But Sam – as painful as it was to look at him – was so cute, adorably and sexy and Blaine couldn't help but feel everything would be good if they just went back to being best friends. And spent as much time together as possible.

"No, I'm all yours", he eventually said. Oops, Freudian slip, much?

"But what does it matter now, it's the weekend and Mr Schue will fix things on Monday anyway."

"Yeah, but don't you want to tell him how _we_ did it? Didn't you say you don't want to fail him?"

"Sam, why do you remember stuff like that? It's not important anymore." Blaine shrugged and bit his lip while looking out of the front window.

"But it is! Believe me, it will lift up your spirits. This is where it starts!"

Sam gave Blaine a post-it with an address on it.

"What is it?"

"Duh. Coach Sylvester's home address."

"What? Where did you get this from?"

Sam waggled his eye brows. "By now the janitor and me are like…" He crossed his fingers and Blaine frowned.

"Did you steal from him again?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Sam." Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked doubtful at his best friend who then sighed.

"I swear I didn't. I just took a look into his booklet as he was busy dealing with Tina who didn't like that the hallways got swept from left to right instead straight ahead. _Know what I mean?_"

"No. And I don't want to know", Blaine said. He tipped the address into his Tom-Tom and started the car.


	6. Chapter 6

thank you guys for reading and reviewing and everything!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Coach Sylvester's house was a normal house on a suburban street. No one walked in or out the first hour they were sitting in the car and watching it.

"Stake-outs are cool", Sam said as he finished a burrito and wiped his mouth.

"It would've been more exciting to go to the movies", Blaine said.

"Nah. What's exiting about that, we do that all the time."

"Uhm, the movie changes every time?"

"Not every time. Like the three times in a row we saw Iron Man." Sam held up his hand and Blaine high-fived him.

The skin contact was almost nothing but it still made his hand tingle and his stomach hungry for more. Probably for more love but all Blaine had right now was food so he opened a bag of Cheetos and ate them.

"Jeez!" Sam jumped and hit Blaine's arm who didn't know what was happening. Next thing he knew Sam pulled him down into the most uncomfortable position, his head jammed against the steering wheel. Ouch. Sam had bended down, too, and only let his eyes hover right in front of the window.

"Is she there?", Blaine whispered. Damn, half of the chips were lying on the pedals now.

"She's getting into her car! Oh, shit is getting serious. Wait, wait… okay, now!"

Sam sat up straight again and Blaine did, too. He saw a red Sedan driving away and started his own car.

* * *

"A sport studio? That's it, she's going into a sport studio? Damn." Sam hit the glove compartment.

"Not very unusual for a Coach, that's true", Blaine said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Let's forget this. Let's go home and hole up in bed with food and DVDs."

Sam sighed, too. He let his head hang down a few seconds, then leaned back and looked out of the front window.

"Blaine?", he said in doing so.

"Hm?"

"Are we still on for… you know… Mario Cart?"

Blaine puckered his lips. He had to say no. It was the best for his heart, his soul, his whole being. Sam would never _love_ him. Not in that way.

"I thought you wanted to date the boy from school", he said instead.

"I don't think he's gay or bi."

Silence. Blaine stared at the door of the sport studio where people where going in and out. He had to say it now but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"But you're right. I'd like try dating a boy."

"Good for you", Blaine said, hoping it didn't sound sarcastic.

"It's just… strange and I think I need more getting used to it, you know? Oh God that sounds awful. Like I'm using you. I'm actually using you, aren't I?"

"Yeah… a bit." Blaine chuckled at Sam's terrified expression. Then he reached over and laid his hand onto Sam's, closing his fingers around his.

"Hey, you asked me and I said yes. Don't panic."

Sam smiled vaguely and took a deep breath. Then he turned his hand around to return the hand gesture. But he still stared out of the window as if not realising what he was doing and Blaine decided to not say anything, and enjoy all minutes of hand holding he got.

Yes, he shouldn't and yes, it would lead to even more disappointment. But it was worth it, every second was worth all the pain in hell.

He leaned his head against his seat and looked out front – and stared right into Coach Sylvester's face.

"Oh good Lord!"

Blaine jumped and pulled back his hand, then opened the door and confronted her.

"What are you doing, standing in front of my car, spying!?"

"How interesting that the word _spying_ comes to your mind", she said. "Since this is what you and your _bff_ are clearly doing here. Or why else have you parked your car in this neighbourhood where none of you can afford to live and furthermore right in front of my sport studio?"

"You!" Sam said. He had gotten out, too, and pointed at her. "Give us back our rooms!"

"Oh, this is what you want, why haven't you said so earlier?" She crossed her arms and leaned a bit forwards. "No. N – O. Or have you, Blaine Devon, decided to re-join the Cheerios? And what about you, boy wonder?"

"We won't do that", Blaine informed her.

"Then you might as well go home to your mummies and _cry_."

She snorted and went back into the studio. Blaine rested his arms on the car and shook his head.

"Oh, what an embarrassment."

"What a mean woman!"

"You know what, it's not worth the excitement. It's the weekend now, Sam, I want to forget everything about school and on Monday Mr Schue will safe us. Okay?"

Sam started at the studio, biting his lip and being more serious than Blaine would've liked it.

"You can't let her treat you that way", he said.

"I have no other choice."

"You always have another choice. Complain about her at Figgins."

"She claims she has blackmail material on him…"

"Okay, first, you don't know if that's true. And second… so what? At least it's Figgins then who has to deal with her."

"Let's just… Think about that on Monday, okay?"

Blaine had laid all his hopes on Mr Schue by now, sure their nice and friendly teacher would help to make everything good and easy and even bring Coach Sylvester to lie back from her mission to get Blaine back to the Cheerios completely.

So his only worries for the weekend were Sam. How to spend as much time as possible with him without getting his heart broken.

Sure Blaine would find a solution there, too.

* * *

Well… Blaine hadn't exactly found a solution but he figured a compromise would do just as good. It was called 'getting your heart broken isn't as bad as everybody says' and consisted of one last round of 'Mario Cart' before Blaine would end it all on Monday.

To be fair it never went very far. On Friday they cuddled up in bed instead of sitting next to each other like usual while watching a movie. They spent the whole Saturday driving to Kentucky and back, visiting Sam's real parents and that was it.

Sunday though, oh beautiful Sunday.

They had gone to Sam's and he had started his game console and as the theme of the game that still had been in the console had played both of them had blushed and then carefully looked at each other.

What had led to the current situation.

They were lying on bed, facing each other. Sam played with Blaine's hair and he actually enjoyed it. He hadn't gelled very much since it was the weekend (though no gel was never a possibility) and was only glad to be close to Sam.

"I have never really looked at your hair before", Sam said.

"There isn't much to see anyway."

"It's a whole new world, Blaine, don't talk it down. Hm." Sam buried his nose in it and inhaled. It tickled and made Blaine laugh. And at the same time it was so relaxing. He could've lied here forever. No school, no enemies, just him and Sam. Happy in lo- uhm, happy in bed.

His hand had been running up and down Sam's back for the last ten minutes or so. Now Blaine decided it was time for more. He searched for the end of the Shirt and slipped his hand under it, touching Sam's skin.

"Oh, wait a minute, I can just –" Sam rolled back and unbuttoned his Shirt.

The fabric was gone one minute later, and Sam was back beside Blaine who used his new freedom to touch the skin.

"Hey, you're so unfair!"

"What?"

"I've been shirtless twice now and you never are."

"Well, that's not part of my personality, is it?"

"Haha! Come on."

Sam started to tug on Blaine's Shirt. Blaine pretended to be reluctant a bit before he helped Sam get it off. Then cold air grazed his chest but he couldn't have cared less since Sam ran his hands all over it.

And Blaine was hard. He only realised it as he brushed against Sam's leg. He was ready to apologise immediately, already opening his mouth and saying "I'm so-" when Sam caught his lips and silenced him.

"You want to stop?", he whispered a few minutes later.

"No. You?", Blaine said.

"Would it be weird if I… touch you?"

Blaine held Sam's eyes and simply led his hand between his legs. When Sam's fingers stroke him all of Blaine's blood gathered in that part of his body and he let his head fall back, drawing in air.

"Are you okay?"

"Damn it, Sam, don't be so over-cautious. I'm more than okay right now."

"I'm just not very experienced with guys", Sam said. His hand left Blaine's happy place and came to lie on his stomach.

"And I think this is the kind of thing you better do with someone you're actually dating."

Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip, two painful moments busy with fighting the upcoming disappointment. Then he nodded and told Sam everything was good before he freed himself from his touch and rolled away.

Damn, nothing was good. No, they weren't dating, and although Sam apparently was bi he still showed no sign of interest in Blaine at all. How… why… Blaine couldn't take this anymore. It was best to end things. Like now.

"Blaine, what is it?"

Sam placed himself besides Blaine on the edge of the bed, on hand on his shoulder. Blaine backed away from that, too.

"Nothing. It's fine, it's okay. I'm just… upset about school. The rooms…"

"Oh, come on! You can use this as an excuse only so often."

Blaine looked questioningly at his best friend.

"I'm not that dumb, Blaine, I know something else is going on."

"You're not dumb at all", Blaine said out of habit and then looked at his feet, fighting the urge to say 'Please love me' or something like that.

"Are you in love with me?"

_Bamm!_ Right into his heart. Blaine felt his cheeks burn as hot as if they had spontaneously combusted. His feet were really interesting right now. So much toes. And stuff.

"Damn my utter hotness", Sam sighed. He got up from the bed. "I didn't mean for this to happen… I'm sorry, Blaine."

"No! It's not your fault, okay? I was… I had a crush on you already before… Mario Cart."

As he carefully met Sam's eyes the embarrassment felt a bit lighter due to relief. The secret was out, nothing to hide anymore. And Sam didn't seem too disgusted.

"Oh", was all he said for a few moments. Then he frowned. "But… I was straight and we were… like… brothers?"

"Certainly not very brotherly for me", Blaine mumbled.

"Well." Sam seemed to catch himself, rolled his shoulders and nodded. "I can't blame you. I would never blame you, you know that. But, uhm… what do we do now?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Stop making out, I guess."

"Right. Right. And what about hanging out and stuff, do you… it would be weird, wouldn't it? Oh gosh! All those times we went to the movies, it's like we were on dates!"

"Sam, please, don't." Blaine grabbed his shirt and put it on. Now that he was mentally naked he felt much better if his body was fully clothed.

"I don't want it to get in the way of our friendship", he eventually said.

"But if you pretend like nothing's going on, isn't that kind of self-destroying? Or not taking yourself serious?"

"Don't worry about that. Just… Will you be okay with it? Knowing it?"

"I'm not okay with playing down your feelings, Blaine."

"I want us to stay friends!" Blaine puckered his lips really hard, willing himself not to cry. That was exactly the reason he had never intended to tell Sam about it. It would stand between them, destroy them, and Blaine would break along with his heart if that happened.

He got up and approached Sam, but came to a halt a few inches in front of him.

"Please, Sam, I can't bear to lose you. My feelings are not very strong, it's totally okay to suppress them. Really."

Sam stared into space and shook his head. "Why did you even agree to… oh God. I should have never – I'm such an ass! I'm so sorry, Blaine."

He turned away and put on his own shirt, stroking over his eyes and avoiding Blaine's gaze.

The black-haired decided to give Sam some time. Also he needed to let his tears flow now before they'd cause a massive over-floating of his brains or something like that. He left the house without saying goodbye to Burt or Carol and already started crying in his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys! Sorry for the delay, I totally forgot updating yesterday!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As hoped for Mr Schue fought Coach Sylvester on Monday. They got the choir room and the auditorium back before lunch time. Blaine didn't ask how because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Well, he wasn't the type of person that felt like his life was senseless just because his love wasn't reciprocated but right now he couldn't bring up the energy to care about anything. Sam hadn't talked to him on their way here and didn't look at him when they accidentally met in the hallways. He didn't came up to him when they were both at their lockers and he even avoided Blaine's eyes as he was looking for a place to sit in the cafeteria.

It should've never come that way and as soon as Blaine got his courage back he'd try anything to make things the way they had been. But right now he gave in to isolation and loneliness. He wondered what he had done to deserve this cold and dark hole gaping in his chest, telling him he'd never be happy again.

This was exactly why he wanted so badly that there was such a thing as finding your soul mate. He didn't thought it would be easier with them but at least he'd always have the feeling of being connected, the security of an upcoming happy ending... right?

With Sam he couldn't tell anything. It might as well have been the end of everything they ever had.

* * *

The Glee club met in the choir room after school. Blaine had considered not going but he couldn't do this to Marley and everybody else who depended on him. Their musical performance would take place this weekend and they still had some work to do.

"So… I guess you couldn't rehearse much last week due to Sue's interference", Mr Schue started talking as they all had sat down.

"Actually, we could", Joe said.

"Yeah, Blaine and Sam smuggled us into the auditorium", Tina said.

Blaine shot her a warning look. Didn't she know about this thing called 'discretion'?

"They did? How… No. I won't ask further questions here", Mr Schue decided. He nodded to Blaine and also Sam who Blaine of course didn't look at.

"We'll have our dress rehearsal on Thursday", Mr Schue said. "Tomorrow we're going to check the costumes and you can go through your texts. Don't worry, guys, it'll all work out."

"What an optimism", Marley said as they were dismissed.

"Yeah, right? See you tomorrow", Blaine said, on his way to the door.

"Actually I was wondering if we could rehearse together after school? I know I'm a perfectionist and probably worry too much but… I could sleep better if I knew to have used every possible opportunity, you know?"

"No, I mean yes, I know. I'm the same. I'm just… in a really bad mood today."

"Maybe it will make you feel better? Please!"

Oh sweet Marley, who could say no to her? And Blaine really could do with a distraction. So they went to his car. Sam was nowhere to be seen and Blaine didn't know if he should wait for him. After all that silence everybody would've understood if he just drove away.

Blaine hesitated to start his car and looked outside. Then he met Marley's questioning gaze.

"We have to wait for Sam. I'm driving him home… normally."

"Oh, okay."

"Hasn't spoken one word to me today, thought."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, well… nothing." Blaine cleared his throat and looked outside again. And finally saw Sam, walking slowly out of the school with Jake and Ryder. They separated at a point and Sam strolled towards the car. Blaine's hurting heart galloped even faster. So they weren't as broken up as it had seemed today… were they?

Sam got in on the back and put his safety belt on. He didn't say a word. Only when Marley turned around he said "Hey" and then stared out of the window.

Blaine could do with the silence. He wouldn't know what he had done without Marley present but with her he could cheerfully talk to her and ignore Sam. The blonde boy got out as Blaine held in front of the Hummel-Hudson's, said "thanks" as quietly as if he had talked to himself and Blaine simply drove on.

"Okaaaay… I won't ask. But if you want to talk about it…", Marley said.

"Nope. I'm good. But thanks."

* * *

"What about my role? You haven't yet come to me to give it to me, do I have to remind you how much better than her I am?"

"Uhm, no. Tina will keep her role. But thanks for the offer", Blaine said. They had no rehearsal this Tuesday and he didn't know why. Granted, it had been good yesterday with Marley but one couldn't rehearse too much, now, could they?

He closed his locker and confronted Kitty who still leaned against the cupboards beside him, eyeing him with a look that would've been frightening if Blaine hadn't known Mr Schue had everything under control.

"You're still not rid of the Coach. She'll want you back in the team sooner or later. Don't you want to have something against her?"

Blaine was about to say no (but thanks again) when someone stood at his side.

"Tell us everything you know, Kitty, and we won't tell Figgins about your mistaken activities."

"And what 'mistaken activities' would that be? Besides… I've heard rumours you stole the janitor's keys. I'm sure that is of more interest to Figgins than anything your vivid imagination can come up with!"

She grinned before she turned around, and Sam cursed.

"Damn, how does she know about the keys?"

"Uhm…" Blaine tried to think of something to say, anything, but all he could do was stare at Sam. He had thought the silence would go on, especially since they again hadn't even looked at each other this morning in the car.

Now Sam met his eyes, though, and blushed.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I just saw her with you and…" He shrugged.

"No, I'm glad you jumped in", Blaine quickly said. "I can't bear not talking to you."

"I don't want to lead you on", Sam said even quicker. The words fell out of his mouth as if they were something he couldn't endure keeping inside. Then he stared at Blaine, waiting for an answer.

"I have never hoped for anything more than your friendship", Blaine said. Well, that was a lie and they both knew it.

Sam frowned. "Sure. But dude, why did you agree to… to… Why did you agree? Are you… you know, that word, when you love to get hurt?"

"Masochistic?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

Blaine cleared his throat and adjusted the grip on his books. He didn't want to go to class right now, but he also didn't want to have this conversation.

"I think I was hoping you could… see what I have to offer?"

Oh God. Now he was blushing, he felt it.

"Blaine, you're my best friend. I can't… think of you any other way. Believe me, I've tried. It would be the best thing ever if we hit it off but… you can't just decide who you love."

Blaine gulped, bit his lip and nodded, eyes never leaving the floor in front of him. Maybe some time apart _would_ be the best for them. Then again he had felt so down and off without Sam and even if they had this most depressing talk now he kind of never wanted to separate from Sam again.

"You sure could think different of me during the last week", Blaine said. He didn't know why. He could just let it go and everything would go back to normal. But his mouth simply kept talking.

"I know. I think I have never regretted anything more in my whole life, not even my marriage to Brittany. Blaine, I'm so sorry!"

Sam sounded so sincere and rueful Blaine couldn't take it. He mumbled "Well, I'm not sorry" and then hurried away, not knowing what to do about anything. He tried to concentrate on Algebra but it was hopeless.

* * *

He screwed up the whole rehearsal on Thursday. Not only did he forget his text in three important scenes, he also missed some dance moves and finally stumbled over Marley's dress, taking her down with him.

At that point Artie interrupted the rehearsal and Mr Schue came up to Blaine with a serious expression.

"Is something going on, Blaine?"

"No! I'm… I swear last week was better!"

"We practiced on Monday and it was perfect then", Marley said, too.

"Well. They say if the dress rehearsal is catastrophic the premiere will be great", Mr Schue said and patted Blaine's shoulder. He meant to comfort him but it didn't help. Blaine bit his lip so often it started to hurt, and when it was finally over he rushed behind the stage to change.

Ten minutes later he sat in his car, waiting for Sam. Blaine had thought about their situation a lot and just didn't see any way out that wouldn't hurt as hell. If they stopped spending much time together he would die. If they hung out like nothing had happened his heart would ache in its own blood.

The only third option that came to his mind was getting over Sam. Just how could you do something on that on purpose? Maybe if he talked to Kurt… Kurt had always been helpful reminding Blaine of what really counted in life.

Or a new boyfriend, even better, right? Moving on for real, getting his shit together once and for all. Yeah. Never mind finding the love of his life. Just someone who reciprocated his feelings for starters.

When Sam got into the car Blaine's stomach produced some butterflies but that was totally okay since it was one of the last times he would react to Sam like that.

"Listen", he said, not yet starting the car. Sam looked sideways at him and Blaine inhaled.

"It won't be awkward any longer. I'll start to look for a boyfriend so we can go back to being best friends, okay?"

Sam puckered his lips and looked down on his hands.

"I was thinking the same. Would that be okay for you?"

"What?", Blaine asked.

"If I had… a boyfriend." Sam still didn't look at him.

"Yeah. Totally." It sounded like the lie it was but Blaine swallowed down all his feelings and started the car.

They didn't talk during the drive and when they parked in front of the Hummel-Hudson's Blaine heard himself saying fatal words.

"Maybe… you can find someone else to drive to school with? Just for the sake of some distance, I mean. It doesn't have to be tomorrow already but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point." Sam nodded. "Distance. Right."

Blaine sighed and leaned his head against the seat. His whole body felt as heavy as lead.

Sam put his hand on the door handle but then hesitated and turned back around.

"Is this the end of our friendship, Blaine?"

"No, no! Of course not. I just… need some time to adjust. Don't you?"

"I could never adjust to the fact of how big an ass I am", Sam mumbled. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not!" Blaine reached over and laid a hand on Sam's warm shoulder. "Look, so many factors… I mean I could have said no. And I should never have crushed on you in the first place so… if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"You can't choose who you love", Sam said.

"Yeah", Blaine nodded and held Sam's eyes for a few moments.

Then Sam simply nodded and left the car. When the door of his house was shut behind him, Blaine leaned back and stared out of the front window.

It somehow really felt like the end of their friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys so much for R&R! Also thank you Jade Paton who betaed this chapter for me. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Finding a boyfriend was harder than Blaine had imagined. Oh, he looked at boys, alright. Only that he caught himself comparing them to Sam, missing Sam, dreaming about Sam.

But Blaine knew he just had to go through the initial pain of separation before everything stabilized.

When he passed Kitty and Becky in the hallway they gave him such mean looks that Blaine started to get worried. Sure Kitty would try another thing. It was too late to give her the role – tomorrow would be the official performance – but she wasn't exactly the kind of person who could accept having lost and would let it go. Something was coming, he was sure.

* * *

Glee club met behind the stage on Saturday and they changed into their costumes. Blaine didn't have any time to let his eyes linger too long on Sam, luckily. But before the performance started the blond came up to him.

"Are you nervous?"

"Hell, yeah. I mean after I ruined it on Thursday…" Blaine shrugged, fumbling his script although he knew it by heart.

"It wasn't your fault, man! And like Mr Schue said…" Sam smiled and didn't continue but Blaine knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah. If it's true what they say today will be the best performance ever."

"It will be! Don't let them get you down!"

"Who's 'them'?", Blaine chuckled.

"You know", Sam laughed, too. He said: "Come here!" and pulled Blaine into a hug. A desperately needed hug. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed against the other boy, breathing in deeply for the first time that day, maybe even week.

"Thanks", he whispered.

"I know you can do it", Sam said just as quietly. Then he let go and stepped back. One last shoulder pat and he was gone. Blaine had no time to miss him because Marley dragged him to the stage entrance then.

Everything went fabulous. Blaine was filled with a warm happy feeling, seeing Sam in front of him when he had to kiss Marley, something he had forbidden himself to do on Thursday. He was starting to think that Sam was his good luck charm.

Only when the performance was over he realised Sam wasn't his boyfriend and never would be, everything was still as bad as ever and his goal to find a new crush wasn't exactly fulfilled. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate but joined the high spirits of the group as they went out for dinner.

It wasn't exactly helping that Sam kept eying the waiter. He was handsome, alright, but… but… in public, come on! And whoever said the waiter was gay?

Come _on_!

But the worst thing was that he did seem to be. He returned Sam's flirty smiles and wasn't that just typical? The first boy Sam laid his eyes on just happened to like him, too. Blaine wouldn't be astonished if the waiter had just turned gay at the sight of Sam – who wouldn't?

But Blaine wouldn't stand in the way. He bit his lip and turned to Marley and Jake, a happy couple who had the tendency to be annoying but it was better than watching Sam hitting on strangers.

* * *

Two hours later the group got out of the restaurant and the first people trailed of. Blaine thought about going home but especially Jake and Ryder seemed to think that twelve a.m. was too early on a Saturday night to go to bed and kept begging Blaine to stay.

In the end Jake, Marley, Ryder and (unfortunately) Sam were left with him, arguing about where to go now.

Then Sam said something that made Blaine almost jump out of his shoes.

"Why don't we go to a gay club?"

Jake laughed. "Did I miss something?"

"What do you care, you already have a girlfriend. And you.." He turned to Ryder. "...aren't looking for one, are you?"

Ryder only shrugged. Sam didn't look at Blaine as he said: "Blaine is, for a boyfriend I mean and I… I might be too."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and puckered his lips, insecurely looking to Jake, who laughed again, and Ryder who frowned.

"What?", Ryder asked.

"Well, if the two of you are looking for a boyfriend I've got the perfect solution." Jake jokingly gestured between them. He grinned at Blaine who quickly glanced at his shoes. Black and elegant, good choice for every occasion.

"Wait, Sam, are you serious?", Jake said then.

"Hey, I'm young and curious", Sam said.

"Did you just… Was this a coming-out?"

Jake looked questioningly at Sam, then Marley and his other friends. Blaine only shrugged, not wanting to get involved out of fear of saying too much.

"So what?", Sam said. "Do you have anything against it?"

"No! Oh God, no. I just didn't think…"

"Oh my God, is it contagious?", Ryder asked a little shocked.

Blaine frowned at him. "Bad joke."

Jake laid an arm around Ryder's shoulders. "Don't be mad at him, he's just a naive little schoolboy. Ryder, just because you don't understand something doesn't mean you are allowed to judge it. Well, guys… where's the nearest gay club?"

* * *

So they went to 'Scandals'. It was half empty at this hour, the only guests being teenagers like themselves and old dudes who never left the bar. Blaine just hoped they wouldn't meet Sebastian or Karofsky.

He received his drink and went to stand with his friends at a cocktail table. Ryder looked the most uncomfortable, both hands wrapped around his drink and only glimpsing around with fleeting eyes. Jake and Marley were busy showing off their happy-couple-being and Sam simply studied the people in the room.

Once Blaine's eyes fell on him he couldn't look away and he wondered how sure Sam was about his bisexuality. And – would it be weird if he had a boyfriend?

Yeah, of course it would be weird. And painful. Not to mention awkward… very awkward.

Sam caught his eyes and Blaine quickly looked away, hoping his blush wasn't noticeable in the dim room.

Right. He was here to look for someone himself. And he would do that. He wouldn't be that person who said he wanted to get over someone and then didn't do anything to make it happen. For the sake of their friendship he had to find a boyfriend.

Suddenly Blaine wished for a Sebastian to come over and hit on him. That would be so much easier than to go on the quest himself.

He took a big gulp of his sweet strawberry-vodka mix and went to the dancing floor.

* * *

His tongue felt as dry as a desert and his legs refused to move. Blaine slowly opened his eyes. The clock in his room showed him it was twelve, and all his clothes were lying on the floor. He did remember coming home and falling into bed, yes, but when had his clothes gone to the floor?

Oh yeah, maybe in the middle of the night when Blaine had awoken from a dream about Sam and had felt the unexplainable need to get naked…

But damn. Sam had connected with a boy he had met in 'Scandals'. They had talked all night, that was the worst part. If it had been making-out Blaine could've filed it in under 'experimenting' but they had talked and laughed and then exchanged numbers.

His guts tensed. No. This must've been part of his dream, turned into a nightmare. It must've.

His phone buzzed. At this point Blaine was willing to take any callers but when he saw it was Kurt he frowned in confusion as he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Sobered up?"

"Oh my God! Don't tell me I drunk dialled you last night?"

"You did. So… Sam, huh? Been there… well, not done that but you get my point."

"Daaaamn!" Blaine laid his flat hand over his eyes and moaned. Had he truly poured out his heart to Kurt of all people? What had he been thinking?

"My advice –"

"No", Blaine interrupted his ex. "I don't want your advice. But thanks."

"Sure you don't? After all I'm the one in a relationship right now while you are still trying to move on."

"I _have_ moved on from you."

"But you haven't really until you either found another boyfriend or a hook-up as an in-between."

"Oh, is that written down in the official book of guidelines of moving on?"

"Yes, it actually is."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well, even after this definition I have moved on. What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Not so much. I could barely understand you in the first place. You whined about how Sam would never love you and then I hang up because it was in _the middle of the night_!"

"Oh. Anyway, there's been some… fooling around."

"Well, I let that count, alright. Why don't you go after that boy then instead of crushing on Sam?"

Blaine cleared his throat. Did he want Kurt to be informed about the details? He could still talk to… Marley about it, couldn't he? Or maybe Tina… although their friendship was kind of cooled off after Tina had gotten rid of her crush on him.

There. Another proof that crushing on friends didn't do any good!

Before Blaine knew it he talked on.

"It's kind of… it was Sam."

After the inhumanly noise Kurt made Blaine let in him on the details and it felt good to finally have to share it with someone.

The irony of the turned tables – not long ago he was whining to Sam about Kurt – wasn't lost on him though. Hopefully one day he would be able to laugh about it.

* * *

It was strange to arrive alone at school on Monday. Sam had texted him the day before that Burt was willing to take him so that was settled.

Only that this weekend had been the loneliest Blaine had experienced since his break-up with Kurt. He had resisted the temptation to call Sam and instead had called Kurt (again) who had told him to get a life that not centered on another person.

Damn, he had a point. Blaine tended to get a little dependent when he was in love. Or even when he wasn't, minding the fact that Sam as his best friend had had to fill the hole Kurt had left in his life and maybe that even was the reason why Blaine had fallen for him in the first place and… he needed to be comfortable on his own. He knew that.

If only this was easy as it sounded.

_Splash._

His eyes hurt like hell before he knew what was going on. Then he felt clumpy ice running down his face and slipping under his collar and he couldn't hold back a complaining moan. The whole world had conspired against him, hadn't they?

"For you, _Radames_! By the way, Kitty says hello", one of the football player chuckled. Others laughed, too, and their voices trailed away.

Blaine smeared the ice out if his eyes and blinked several times until he could at least make out contours again. Where was the nearest bathroom?

"Watch it!", someone said as Blaine started walking with his arms stretched out. He had to bump into yet another student who didn't even react before he stood still again and smeared more ice out of his eyes.

"Who did this?"

Blaine looked up as a hand touched his shoulder. "I don't know his name."

"Well, would you know him if you saw him again?"

"Maybe. But what's the point anyway… I'm gonna go wash up."

"Alright. Come on."

Sam's hand grabbed his elbow as they started walking. First Blaine desperately thought of something to say, anything that wouldn't sound stupid or awkward or overenthusiastic. Were they friends again?

Would Sam date that boy he'd met Friday?

Blaine bit his lip and stayed silent. Eventually they came to the bathroom and he washed out his eyes and hair.

"Do you have a dry shirt in your bag or locker?"

"No. I kind of thought the Slushies' had stopped", Blaine admitted. "Stupid, I know."

He met Sam's eyes in the mirror. What a handsome boy he was. And cute and…

"I might have one. But it won't fit you well", Sam said.

"Oh… well, I don't mind. As long as you're okay with it…" Blaine turned to Sam and tried to guess what he was thinking.

"Why wouldn't I? Wait, I'm gonna get it."

"Uhm, because I'm in love with you and we just agreed to build up some distance?", Blaine mumbled as the door fell shut behind Sam. He shook his head to his mirror image and rolled his eyes. That boy was incredible!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you! On we go!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

With the end in his trousers Blaine managed to at least not get weird looks for his new somewhat too big shirt. What he didn't manage was to understand why Sam kept walking beside him and talking as if nothing had ever happened.

At the end of lunch break Blaine couldn't keep it together anymore. He turned to Sam in the middle of the hallway and made him stop in his tracks.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Sam frowned and looked sincerely clueless.

Blaine gestured between then. "This. I thought you were freaked out about… and we said to… keep our distance…?"

Sam's mouth opened a bit. "Oh."

Blaine nodded and waited for an explanation.

"So you don't even want to hang out anymore?", Sam asked.

Now it was Blaine's time to frown. "You were the one who didn't want this."

"_What?_ I never said that, dude! I just… It was awkward. And I didn't want to lead you on. But we can be friends, right? I'm seeing someone now."

Blaine didn't know what to say. His heart fell to the floor and everybody walking past him stepped on it.

"You…" He cleared his throat. "You're seeing someone?"

"We went out yesterday and will meet again on Friday. It's awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Blaine gulped and waited a few seconds for his voice to work again. "I'm happy for you."

"Good! And I'm for you!" Sam put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you made out with some boy on Friday. I thought… oh, sorry, I thought it went well."

"It – uhm." Blaine squeezed his eyes. Friday, in the bar… dark place, yeah… dancing, lots of dancing. But a boy? Huh.

"Anyway, it's a good start! We can go there again and you'll find someone else?"

Sam's cute eyes begged him so Blaine had no other option than to agree.

* * *

His name was Danny. Big, brown hair, incredible sensitive green eyes. Damn, Blaine almost wanted him for himself.

But then again he hated Danny with every fibre of his being and that feeling blended out all others.

"So, Blake –"

"Blaine."

"Okay! Blaine. Who's your type?"

Blaine puckered his lips and looked at various boys in the club. No. Nope. Oh, and no.

"I'm not looking for a specific type. He just should be nice", Blaine said. His eyes mysteriously met Sam's.

"I'm afraid you have to talk to them then", Danny said. He laid an arm around Sam and made him look at him. Smilingly. Ugh, so disgusting.

So Blaine kept sipping his drink, looking around. Why did he ever agree to go out with them? Just when he had decided that he didn't need a boyfriend. He wanted to concentrate on his own life and goals and all that. Yeah, maybe he should revive the school clubs he had forgotten over the course of the year.

The music was way too loud and Blaine wanted to go home. And he knew it wasn't really dangerous to leave Sam alone with this guy but… but… well he was a stranger.

* * *

One hour later Blaine had more than enough. He had watched them dance and even exchange some kisses. And his suspicions had come true, yes, it was weird to see Sam with another boy and awkward and also kind of frightening – because it made Blaine want to squeeze Danny's throat really hard or hit him or at least kick his ass.

Such a stupid, arrogant boy.

Why did Blaine stay and watch this? Why didn't he just go home? Sam was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

It was just… leaving would feel like losing. Like giving up. But then again, hadn't he lost already? Wasn't his _plan_ to give up?

Blaine bit his lip and drank the last sip of his orange juice. The glass hit the table somewhat to hard and his hand trembled but he'd do it now. Just go. Don't wait for someone who didn't want you.

He waved to Sam until the blond saw him and made his way through dancing people to him.

"Listen, I'm going home", Blaine said.

"Oh? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired from the week, you know."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "No, I mean… don't you rather spend time with Danny? Get to know him?"

Sam licked shortly over his lip and threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah! You'd be okay with that? Cause I don't want to exclude you…"

"No, no, Sam, I'm fine." Blaine nodded and laid his hand on Sam's arm. He even managed a smile.

"Well, alright then. Thanks!" Sam smiled, too, hugged Blaine and vanished in the crowd.

Blaine didn't look back as he walked out. He did, however, wipe away one of that silly little drops coming out of his eyes.

It hurt but it was for the best. He'd always known it would hurt and avoided just that. But that's not how you got over a person. Letting them go was.

* * *

"Can I be honest with you?"

Blaine frowned. "What sort of question is that? Haven't you before?"

"Well, no, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, but now it's okay to do that?" Blaine looked at his nails (short, clean and no flaw to be seen) and sighed. He had hurt enough since Friday. Two days have passed and he hadn't heard back from Sam, and _of course_ Blaine hadn't called him either. Sticking to the plan.

He lay back on his bed and listened to his ex-boyfriend.

"We're not together anymore, so brutal honesty is something I'm allowed to utter."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt had got a habit turning his speeches into preaches. Annoying preaches.

"In senior year I found it really cute that you would've done everything for me. And I think that's okay if you're in love, don't get me wrong! But it's just… you never stopped making it about me. You never put yourself out there. In a way I never really got to know you because you always considered my feelings and didn't talk about yours and… well, obsessed a little."

"I didn't _obsess_ about you. And you just said you weren't always honest so don't tell me I was the only one not talking about feelings!"

From the other end of the line came a deep sigh.

"Look. This isn't about us, okay? All I'm saying is… don't let your life revolve around the one person you like. Think of yourself, too. Be selfish for once."

Blaine was about to protest and grouse at Kurt that he didn't know anything but then shut his mouth. Kurt had said something like that already last week and it kind of had made sense afterwards.

"But… I can't be selfish. It's… it's not nice."

"Of course it isn't! This world isn't nice or even fair. You won't get very far with being _nice_!"

"But… I like being nice", Blaine mumbled.

"Yeah, that's your problem."

Blaine puckered his lips. Apart from the fact that he seriously wondered why on earth he had ever thought Kurt was the soul mate he was looking for he had a point.

"I'll think about it", he said. After they had hang up Blaine scrolled through his phone and looked at pictures of Sam. His stomach swirled around wildly and he almost felt the kisses they'd exchanged on his lips. So hot. Yet at the same time it was so far away it could've been last year.

And when the thought of Sam loving Danny hit him (like it had quite a few times over the last two days) it destroyed every good feeling in his body and made him tear up. Blaine rolled on his side and let it flow, asking himself how he should behave when he'd meet Sam the next day.

* * *

"I can't. I've got Comic Book Club after school."

"Oh! I'm in that, too!"

Blaine puckered his lips and immediately Sam's smile disappeared.

"What?", he said.

"I kind of…"

No. Who was he to tell Sam he didn't want him there? Sam liked Comics, and Sam wanted to hang out with Blaine, so…

But Blaine wanted to have fun and make new friends without Sam. Realise life could be good without him and maybe even get used to them not being together so often anymore. After all Sam had a boyfriend now, right? And the last two weekends just had been the start. The longer this went on the less it would hurt.

"Yeah?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Look, Sam, the thing I said about getting some distance…", Blaine began.

"Oh. I see." Sam turned to his locker and took a book out of it. Then he shut the door loudly and faced him again.

"You know, Blaine, I'm trying to keep up some sort of friendship here. Cause I thought we're still friends. But you're not acting that way."

Blaine glanced around, hoping Sam's loud voice hadn't drawn any attention to them.

"Come on, Sam, don't be like that. It's only on Mondays. It's not like we can't hang out on any other day of the week."

Oh great, now he was making compromises again, trying to make everything good. Maybe he should rather ask himself 'what would Kurt do'.

But Sam's eyes got softer already and Blaine couldn't help it, he was relieved. He was a craver for peace, what's wrong with that?

"Okay."

"Good." Blaine nodded and just didn't want to break eye contact.

"I have to go to class now..." Sam said, gesticulating somewhere behind Blaine.

"Yeah, okay. So… see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Take care." Sam stroke lightly over his arm as he went past Blaine. Who, of course, didn't turn around to watch him go. He was a strong, independent – oh crap, now he glanced over his shoulder. Caught Sam's eyes because he did the same, and Blaine's heart speeded up. Was there really no hope, like, at all that Sam could love him? Please… Universe or… whatever pulled the strings?

* * *

Blaine didn't dress up for Comic Book club because his Nightbird costume was still at home. Seeing none of the others had dressed up, too, this had been a good choice. Though he was kind of disappointed the enthusiasm he had seen in their eyes a few months ago had somehow vanished.

"What happened to all the kids who couldn't wait to dress up? Where are your costumes?"

"Where is yours?", someone said.

"Next Monday Nightbird will be here, I promise! Now let's discuss what we will be doing over the next few sessions."

"Whoever said you're our leader? You haven't been here, like, forever."

Blaine waved them aside. "Oh, don't you care about that. I'm here now."

He ignored the confused looks they exchanged with each other and opened the official club book. As expected meetings hadn't been written down since he was gone.

Okay, time to get this club into gear!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks guys! (Sorry Jov I can't give away spoilers...)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The problem was Blaine didn't know what to think. One side in him wanted to hold on to the conviction that he only had to find the one person who he was meant to be with – who he had been with already in past lives – and that he would live happily ever after then.

The other side had started to wonder whether this conviction was an excuse to not have to work for love. He had done that with Kurt, assuming everything would go right because it was fate and so never talked about his bad feelings or needs that went against Kurt's wishes – and look how that had turned out.

Now, he couldn't stop believing in something he simply believed but he also wasn't bound to make the same mistakes all over again. So if he had the luck of ever ending up in a relationship with a person he felt could be his soul mate, he would still stay true to his own feelings. Yup.

Just… was Sam such a person? No, because he didn't view Blaine that way. But they still were somehow connected, weren't they?

Blaine put the pen with that he was scrabbling on his notebook instead of doing homework down and sighed. Overthinking it wouldn't help. Looking at pics of Sam would… not, too, Blaine had forbidden himself any drooling.

He had to get a grip of himself when they hang out or their friendship would really end soon. And Blaine wanted the old times back, where Sam had been his (admittedly very hot) friend and nothing more.

He would probably find his true soul mate in college and should now concentrate on getting there. He could already see it: he and his love running hand in hand over campus, he and his love sitting on a hot summer day in a coffee shop, he and his love taking tango lessons and enchanting everyone around them with their amazing sprinkling chemistry that made the viewers have orgasms by just looking at them.

Uhem, yeah, maybe not literally but you get the point.

The way there was just something Blaine had to go through. The reward awaited him at the end of it.

Huh, he wondered whether Sam would be in New York, too. He would still be Blaine's best friend and totally love whoever Blaine's partner would be. They'd get along with each other and Sam would be there for many things, like Blaine's birthday in February, hugging him tightly, kissing him, whispering how much he loved him into his ear, and then – oops, not best friend material.

So. Algebra. Let's focus on that.

* * *

Next day after school they went to the Lima Bean. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining warmly and reminded Blaine of the fantasy he had had yesterday about the coffee shop. Just that he was here with Sam now, not his true love.

But well… at the moment Blaine wouldn't complain about that.

They got their orders and then sat down outside.

"So, how was your weekend?", Sam asked, getting rid of the lid.

"Oh, you know… ordinary. And yours? Do you like Danny?"

This wasn't how it was supposed to come out and maybe sounded a bit intrusive but Blaine just had to know.

"I do! He's amazing! Gosh, I'd never thought I could actually like boys, isn't it weird?"

"Yeah?"

Sam smiled while he drank from his coffee. Blaine nodded along although Sam didn't look at him.

He found Danny amazing? Well, Blaine thought this was really _fantastic_!

Just that he wanted to scream and threw the table through the air but elsewise it was fantastic.

Blaine fumbled his fingers. He so could forget eating or drinking now. Even sitting in the sun was bad. The darkness of his bed would be welcome right now. And tears, oh, one was already escaping. Blaine quickly wiped it away and tried to smile.

"Are you okay? Blaine!" Sam sounded so concerned that it was even harder to bear.

So Blaine got up. "I'm feeling dizzy. And have a headache. And my stomach… think I've eaten something wrong. I'm going home. You can have my coffee."

Sam got up, too, and followed him.

"Blaine, let me take care of you, I'm good in that!"

Blaine shook his head, made up excuses of how he just wanted to sleep and then drove home. There he called Kurt, not caring about whether he was bothering him.

"Hello?"

"Sam loves Danny! He so loves him! They're gonna get married and have babies!"

"Oh, hi Blaine."

"He's found his soul mate in Danny and I'm still alone."

Kurt sighed. Then: "You're still on to that?"

"On to what?"

"That soul mates theory. I'm just saying… you're expecting pretty much."

"And what wrong with that? When it comes to love it's just good to not make compromises!" Suddenly Blaine's tears stopped. Great. One the other hand his fist clenched and he swore to himself to find another friend with whom he could talk about love topics without being ridiculed.

"So you believe in this… theory. Okay. Still, who says you can only date your soul mate?"

"Well, I would date Sam if he only wanted to, didn't you listen? He's got Danny."

"And have you ever thought about the fact that Sam's just discovered his gay side? He needs to make some experiences. Do you want to be an experience for him or do you want to be more?"

"More", Blaine whispered. The picture of him and Sam dancing tango in New York came to his eyes and went right into his tingling guts.

"And have you told him?"

"What? No, of course not. We're on our way back to being friends."

Kurt laughed. He actually laughed right into Blaine's face (ear).

"What? Stop laughing!", he groused at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just… how on earth do you think this will work? You're head over heels in love with that boy."

"Today I almost cried in front of him because he complimented Danny", Blaine admitted.

"See? No, you can't go for just friends."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Take up a position. Tell him how you feel. Remember that 'talking about feelings' thing? Not doing what others want you to, et cetera?"

"I'm trying to! I swear. But sometimes I think… I mean in love it's…hard."

"Yes, but it's also especially important when it comes to love! How else is the other person going to get to know you?"

"I don't know", Blaine sighed.

"And do you think is healthy and good to give up yourself for the person you love?"

"How come it sounds bad when you say it?"

"Because it _is_. Believe me. Adam and me, we always fight. No one of us says yes if we don't feel like it. But then we find compromises and make up."

Blaine bit his lip and tried to clear up his thoughts. Fighting was good? This all was a whole new idea to him. Before he could formulate anything Kurt said:

"You gotta love yourself, too, not only them."

"Yeah, well…"

"I'm calling you Friday and ask about it. Go and stand your man! Gotta go now, bye!"

And he was gone. Damn you Kurt, always running away just when Blaine really needed him. Not that it happened much in the last time but when they had been together… oh well, not get into that now.

But what was he supposed to do? Tell Sam… that he couldn't be friends? Then they would be nothing!

Blaine's hands trembled when he thought about that. It could also start to make Sam think, couldn't it? Up to this moment his still thought Blaine was just crushing and that he could easily get over it. Because Blaine had told him exactly that.

And even if he still said no at least Blaine would've acted on his feelings. How would that be? The thought kind of made him feel powerful. Yeah. He'd do it. Right now. Before he changed his mind.

His fingers were calling Sam before he knew what he wanted to say to him. Still trembling he held his phone to his ear.

"Blaine! Everything okay?"

"No, I mean, yes, but… I need to tell you something."

Arms and legs were soft as jelly by now. Blaine gulped and closed his eyes.

No, he couldn't do it. Sam would be angry. Or leave him, at least leave him, that's what would happen.

"I'm all ears."

"Yeah uhm…" Quick, think of something. Anything but love. But Blaine's brain was empty, there was nothing in it.

"Should I come over?"

"No, I'm on my way to bed. I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry."

Blaine silently breathed out. Oh God, now he was lying. Again. But no love confession today, no asking for a decision. Good. He couldn't do this, he wasn't Kurt!

"For what, dude? When you're not feeling well that's just it. Know what, call me when you're up and I'll bring you some soup. We can watch a DVD and you'll be better in no time, okay?"

"Don't you have plans with Danny or something?", Blaine wanted to know. Well, not _really_ wanted to know but he had to.

"Don't worry about that, Blaine. You're still my best friend."

"Still, you shouldn't neglet your date..."

"It's not _that_ important. He'll understand. Or if he doesn't then I can't do much with him anyway, right, I'd need a boyfriend who can accept our close friendship."

"Yeah", Blaine mumbled. "Close friendship."

But he couldn't help it. His heart swelled over with love and his eyes tore up, this time because he was touched. Blaine laid a hand on his chest and gulped. Sam would choose him over Danny anytime.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Don't mention it, bro."

After the call Blaine actually lay down on his bed and grinned wildly. Sam was such a nice person. And he really cared for Blaine. This alone felt like heaven on earth.

Blaine so couldn't lose this. Lose Sam. No way. He'd rather suffer in his company than never have it at all.

* * *

"Is this him?"

"No. And stop asking me, it's not like we're going to get revenge or something like that."

Sam focused on his plate and put some mashed potatoes in his mouth. Every football player that passed them in the cafeteria seemed to be a suspect in his eyes.

"Right?", Blaine said. "We're gonna leave it, okay?"

Sam puckered his lips and looked up.

"They can't keep on treating you that way. It's bullying."

"It was Kitty's revenge for not giving her the role and I'm okay with it. It's over now."

"This morning she and other Cheerios shouted across the hallway how…" Sam stopped and his cheeks turned red.

"Nothing nice, I tell you."

"What did they say?"

"Something about clothing."

"Clothing?"

"Didn't really catch it", Sam mumbled, smashing his sausage.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and waited until Sam caught his look again.

"It doesn't matter, okay? It was vulgar and I won't repeat it. The point is I almost punched her. Thank God Jake was there cause I can't hit girls."

Blaine shook his head. He wouldn't go against the Cheerios or the Titans now he had finally managed to leave that environment. Engaging with them wasn't really the point here.

"Please, just leave it, okay?"

Sam shrugged and kept eating. Blaine took that as an agreement and turned his attention to other things. For example how Sam seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened during the last weeks. The only proof that it actually had changed their lives was when Sam talked about Danny.

And what a shady character Danny was. He played soccer, who did that? He didn't like dancing, what the hell? He was a crappy singer and always paid on their dates… that was just… just…

His phone buzzed. Blaine took it out and read the message. It was from Kurt. '_2 days left & blaine? I know u haven't told him yet. Go on do it_'

Blaine sighed and put the phone away. Who the hell did Kurt think he was to give him orders like that? Tsk.

Not that Blaine hadn't thought about it once or twice. The risk of losing Sam was too high though. And what if it faded away soon? It would anyway when Blaine met the one true love he was supposed to be with for his whole life.

With them everything would be clear, hitting it off from the moment they met, right?

Well... Okay, it hadn't been like that with Kurt. Blaine had needed some time so see how good they were for each other. So… maybe he couldn't figure out who it would be just by thinking but by actually trying it?

But no. Sam seemed so happy with Danny. And anyhow… no.

"Emergency! Blaine!"

A student from his Comic Book club came to a halt in front of the table, breathing heavily but still talking on.

"We need Nightbird! Justin… has… swallowed…"

"Oh my God, is he dying?" Blaine jumped up.

So did Sam.

"You're gonna need Blond Chameleon, too!", he said and went after the already departing student.

Blaine frowned for a few seconds, not sure if he should be angry. He had told Sam that he wanted this for himself and now he just barged in?

But first Justin needed his help. They went to the arts room where the boy was sitting, face red as fire and close to a panic. He told them he had eaten some coloured uncooked macaronis because he had thought it was sweets. So Blaine told him to calm down and rather go see the nurse.

"But it's safe to say you won't die, okay? Don't freak out."

Justin nodded and left the room with his friend.

"He has eaten a lot of them, look. Just yesterday I coloured a whole box."

Sam came from the storage room with a half-empty carton in his hands. Blaine looked at it, bit his lip and caught Sam's eyes. Talking about feelings, making a point, alright. Here we go.

"Why did you come with us? I told you I want this club as a little something for… my own."

Oh my God he sounded so selfish. How on earth was this supposed to be good? Why would he grouse at Sam for his eagerness to help people? Was Blaine the villain now?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews! If you are an author yourself you know how much they mean to me ;-) And don't try to kid anyone I know you love depressing and heart wrenching stories :-P

* * *

**Chapter 11**

First Sam only stared and blinked. Then he let his hands with the box sink and frowned.

"Are you serious?"

Blaine crossed his arms, pressing his lips against each other. He would so regret this.

Sam snorted. "Well, okay. I'll leave you to it then. Wow."

He shook his head in disbelieve as he turned around but the next moment he turned back to face Blaine.

"Just tell me if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"It's not like that." Blaine's heart hit hard against his chest. He hadn't intended to talk about _them_. Oh, he just should've kept his mouth shut!

"Well, it sure feels like it! Is it because of Danny?"

Blaine paused, his brain blank, and then the words fell out of his mouth.

"Of course it is, Sam! You know I like you. But you expect me to be with you as often as we hung out before and listen to you talk about your boyfriend? How happy you are with him? Yeah, great for you! But I can't take this. Don't you get it? _I_ want to be that person for you. So bad!"

Blaine felt how tense his shoulders were and tried to ease them. He also tried no to cry but his eyes already were watery. Sam had to know. It hurt to say it but it was the truth and Blaine needed him to know.

Sam bit his lip and shortly looked to the ground before connecting with Blaine again.

"And I told you I don't feel that way about you. Can it… can't you... like, forget it?"

Sam wanted him to take it back. To hide his feelings once again for the sake of their friendship. And Blaine wanted it, too. Only that it had felt so good to come out and the thought of taking it back felt wrong, like a cloud gliding in front of the sun.

He took a deep breath. Still his voice sounded weak when he spoke.

"I can't forget it. Or you. I think about you all the time. I listen to your voice when I need something to calm me down or cheer me up. I want to be with you every day, every hour. And I want so many more rounds of Mario Cart…"

Sam's cheeks reddened but he didn't look away. Blaine felt like he had just stripped. Being naked now he just hoped Sam wouldn't boo at him.

Still the box with the macaroni's in his hands Sam took a few steps and sat down on a chair. He put the box on the ground and ran his hands over his face. Eventually he looked up.

"Sounds more serious than I'd thought."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not just a crush that can I shove aside easily, Sam."

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath and let his eyes wander through the room. "What am I supposed to say now?"

Being that embarrassingly open about his feelings was kind of liberating. No more holding back. And there was another question on Blaine's mind, one he wouldn't dare to ask if this was over so he better got it out now.

He inhaled and ignored his twirling stomach.

"Just tell me if… if there's any chance at all that you… can…" Blaine's voice broke.

Sam looked up again. "That I can love you back?"

Blaine nodded, more wasn't possible. He didn't even breathe as he watched Sam get up and come to him until he stood about two feet in front of him.

"I do love you, Blaine. So much. Only… as a friend."

Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lips while trying to give a proper reaction. But everything in him hurt and the tears were no longer under his control. They streamed down. Blaine wiped them away, one after another and wanted to turn away when he felt two arms holding him.

So he leaned in to it and let his tears flow freely. Not long and Sam's shirt was wet with them. Blaine sobbed, which was embarrassing and he wanted to stop but every time he tried to lock it up it burst out anew.

"It's okay", Sam whispered. "Just let it all out."

For a few minutes Blaine did exactly that. When it finally faded, he filled his lungs with air and Sam's scent. It made him feel so at home, he never wanted to leave. He pressed his face against his shoulder and breathed it in once again.

Then he lifted his head and freed himself from the touch.

"Thanks", he mumbled.

"Will you be okay?"

Blaine smiled at Sam, this pure gold hearted boy.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Stop thanking me, man, I didn't do anything."

"You exist, that's enough."

Sam blinked a few times as if not knowing what to say and Blaine realised he had overstepped a line.

"I mean… you're here for me. Not freaking out. That's not self-evidently."

"It is for me."

Blaine had to smile again. Oh, if only everybody was as lovely and cute as Sam.

"That's why I love you."

Oops. Blaine felt his face reddening and he quickly looked for anything to get out of it, again, but he couldn't focus on the half-finished pictures behind Sam. There was no other way than to look into his eyes, magical and friendly as always.

"Okay", Sam said.

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded. He put one arm around Blaine's shoulder again and pulled him closer, joined their foreheads. Blaine couldn't breathe once again, vanishing into the other boy's soul. He barely noticed that he put his own arms around Sam's waist.

Still, somewhere back in his mind there was this voice… It called itself reason and screamed at Blaine that this wasn't Sam changing his mind but being too good a friend. He didn't listen. He could stand here and stare into Sam's eyes all day long, not thinking, just being happy and fulfilled.

No talking was needed. Blaine could feel Sam's breath coming and going, coming and going, his chest moving in the same rhythm. It felt like they were in another world, as if they _were_ another world, just the two of them.

He felt his whole body relax and his mind calming down like it had never before. He hadn't even known it was possible to shut down all mental activity and instead only feel connected and warm, safe and loved.

Like they were lovers on a higher level than the conscious mind could comprehend.

Suddenly Sam chuckled and broke the eye contact, hugging Blaine tight and then letting go. The sudden separation shocked Blaine a bit and he couldn't move for a few moments.

"Let's go to class."

Classes. School, oh, right, that's where they were.

Welcome back to reality, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

The rest of the week past so fast Blaine didn't even realise time went by. He proudly told Kurt about his success in telling Sam.

"So what did he say?"

"He said it's okay and then we had a moment."

"A moment?" Kurt sounded somewhat sceptical but Blaine didn't care. He didn't care about anything but about what he had felt in that moment. It still glued inside of him, making it hard to eat or focus on stuff that wasn't connected to Sam. It was wonderful.

"We connected on a higher level and…"

"Blaine. Blaine, would you listen to me?"

"It was so… like our souls…"

"Stop it! There's no such thing!"

Blaine frowned.

"What?"

"It's all about hormones and chemistry or whatever. Soul love sounds romantic but in fact it's just silly and hiding from reality."

"Wow. Great to know how you feel… after I talked one whole year how I thought we were soul mates."

And for the first time in his life Blaine hang up on Kurt. How could he talk it down like that! They had had a connection after all! Maybe not _the_ everlasting connection but many moments that had felt like something higher, too. How could he still think love was just about physics?

Blaine did a few pirouettes and dance moves before he could let it go. Then his thoughts went to Sam again and suddenly Blaine couldn't be angry anymore. Everything would be good for sure. Blaine didn't know how or what 'good' exactly meant but he just knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys! Hope you had a nice Halloween/All Saints Day/Samhain or whatever you celebrated!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Playlist for Regionals", Mr Schue said next Monday and wrote the same words on the board. He turned around and put his hands together.

"Three more weeks, guys! Now as we all know – "

"Mr Schue? Can I say something?"

Sam lifted his hand and Mr Schue gestured him to go on. Sam got up and stood before the group.

"I just wanted to remind everyone that it's totally not cool to take more than one desert during lunch. Other people want to have some of it, too!"

"Praise! Especially the cake!" Artie said.

"Good input, guys", Mr Schue said. He went to Sam and put a hand on his back to make him go away. And Sam started to but then stood still again.

"Oh, and Blaine's been getting bullied for a few weeks and nobody has done anything so far. Yeah, that's it."

He quickly said down and didn't turn around to Blaine who sat two rows behind him. Everybody else did, though.

"Is that true, Blaine?", Mr Schue asked.

"Well… kind of, it's just Kitty and the football players and… but it's over now.", he said.

Mr Schue frowned.

"What has happened?"

Blaine silently sighed. "Well. Just a Slushy, really."

"And Coach Sylvester threatening to blackmail you if you don't do what she wants?", Sam said. Blaine glared at him. How did Sam think that was okay? He hadn't even asked Blaine. That was not okay, so not okay.

"This is serious business, Blaine. Is it true?", Mr Schue asked again.

"Yes", Blaine admitted after a short hesitation.

Mr Schue walked backwards a few steps and then turned around to storm out of the room.

Now, they were used to this and normally nothing too bad happened whenever their teacher left them alone. Just now Blaine couldn't hold back. He felt so let down, so separated from Sam as if their heavenly moment had never happened. As if every word they ever spoke had been a lie because hadn't Sam given him his word to not do anything about it just last week?

Blaine crossed his arms and said loudly:

"What on earth, Sam?"

"Dude, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I told you to let it go and you promised you would."

"I didn't. I didn't say anything", Sam said, standing up now.

Blaine couldn't believe this argument. And did it mean Sam had planned it all along? Wow, that's just… unbelievable. Did friends do that to one another?

"Hey, why don't you two calm down", Jake interfered. He got up from his chair in the first row and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam kept looking at Blaine though, his expression way too calm for Blaine's taste. He got up and down the few stairs, trying hard not to clinch his fists.

"I thought I could trust you", he said when he went past them.

"Really, Blaine? That's what you make of it? I'm trying to help. You can't just do nothing when people treat you bad!"

Blaine had intended to leave but he turned around again. He barely noticed everybody else looking at him. His focus was on Sam while his whole body was tense and his hands were shaking. They wanted to punch someone.

Sam acting against something Blaine had asked of him was the worst thing. Especially now after Blaine had thought… Oh, how silly he had been, once again. Sam and he would never be anything.

"It's my business, isn't it?"

"No. It's also your friends business", Sam said. "And last time I checked we still were friends."

He sounded angry now but his eyes showed Blaine so much pain that he didn't know what to say.

And before Blaine could utter anything Sam walked right past him, leaving Blaine in front of the Glee club members, most of them exchanging questioning looks with each other.

Jake cleared his throat.

"Well… Do you want me to talk to him or…"

Blaine strongly pressed his lips together. He didn't know what to do. What would he say to Sam that hadn't been addressed already? Fighting about whether they still were friends or not was the stupidest thing ever. They also had cleared it out already so how was it back on the table now?

Blaine drove a hand over his forehead, his feet frozen in hesitation.

"I'm gonna talk to him", Jake said and left the room, too. It made Blaine come to life. He met Artie's gaze and then Tina's.

"Sam's right, you know", Artie said. "You should've told someone. We can help you, man! We're strongest when we're together."

"Yeah, none of us has to fight on their own", Ryder agreed.

"Was there a reason the Titans slushied you?", Artie said.

"Well, I've heard the Cheerios talking about how they missed checking out Blaine's thong. It was a joke but I still think it counts as sexual harassment!"

Artie and Ryder frowned at Tina.

"Anyway, I don't think that's the reason", Artie said, turning to Blaine again, who hoped his face wasn't red despite the fact that blood was rushing through his ears.

"The reason was Kitty", he said. "She wanted to get the role of Amneris and I didn't give it to her."

"Oh, I remember… Didn't you beg Tina to step down from that?", Unique said.

"Hey, don't blame this on me", Tina said. "I was totally in my rights."

"But you still could've helped a friend", Ryder said.

Blaine had had enough now. He stepped forward.

"Stop it! Stop making Tina look like the bad guy, she isn't. Kitty is, okay? And as I said before, it's over now! I don't see any reason why we would do something; it would only put us into their target line once again."

Artie rolled to him.

"I agree but we still can look out a bit more for a few days, don't you think? You're not the only one Kitty has been mean to lately. I think she feels neglected. If there only was a way to get her to join Glee club again…"

"I can try talking to her", Marley said.

"But not alone, you don't", Unique said.

"Okay, you two try your luck", Artie nodded. Then he faced Blaine again.

"So, wanna tell us what's been going on between you and Sam lately?"

"What?" His own voice sounded a bit high in his ears but that was totally justified. Artie had no right to ask something private like that in front of the whole group!

"Are you two… together?"

"Wow. You didn't really just ask me that", Blaine said. Artie stayed completely calm and still looked like he was actually expecting an answer.

"You realise how silly that question is?", Tina interfered. "Sam is so straight it hurts him to go round a corner."

"Uhm, no he isn't", Ryder said. Now everybody looked at him and his face turned red.

"But it's probably his matter to tell you."

"It is", Blaine affirmed. "And everything else is, too."

He turned around and left the room, hearing Unique say "they so did it" before he got out of ear shot.

In the hallway he leaned against a wall and stared at the ceiling. What the hell had just happened? No, really, what?

* * *

The next day Blaine hadn't heard anything from either Mr Schue or Sam. He carefully watched out there were not Cheerios or Titans in the hallway before he got his books. Same as he came out of class and brought them back.

Coach Beiste was standing on one end of the hallway and that gave Blaine a more secure feeling. She wouldn't let anything happen. Though she couldn't be around all the time, of course.

He didn't know where they came from.

"Stay back!", he heard Tina's voice shouting but before he could even look around someone was all over him, scratchy finger nails painfully driving into his flesh.

It didn't last long, though. Unique, Marley and Tina pulled Kitty back, though she was still screaming and kicking.

Next Coach Beiste arrived, loudly blowing her whistle. Other Cheerios appeared out of nowhere and talked all in a big mash but no one attacked Blaine anymore.

"What the hell is going on?", Coach Beiste screamed until everybody got quieter. Even Kitty. She freed herself from the girls and hissed at Blaine.

"Private revenge", she said.

"No. No revenges or anything. Go to your class, right now!"

"What is going on?"

Now Jake, Sam and Ryder came to the group, forcing their way through the snickering Cheerios. Sam immediately glared at Kitty.

"You! Stay away from us!", he said.

Kitty raised her eyebrows and then grinned. It was terrifying.

"Why would I listen to you? You're a liar, you and your pretty little Glee club. Breaking rules but screaming the loudest at mistakes of others. Oh yeah, and I have proof. I happened to be around for some of your 'secret rehearsals'."

She made quotation marks into the air and narrowed her eyes, looking at people around her.

"But that's not the only thing I saw. Guess who abused our nice auditorium – where the youngsters sit innocently on oh so many occasions – for a heavy round of snogging. That's right."

She smirked at Sam and then Blaine.

"Surfer boy and Gel-omato."

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have been there, it had been after school! And… how come she hadn't threatened them with material like this before?

"Oops! Did I just out you? Well… next time don't mess with me!" She hit hard against Sam's chest so he stumbled backwards, then went away. Coach Beiste cried after her something about punishment but Blaine didn't really get it. His head was spinning with the question how Kitty could've seen them.

The crowd dispersed and only the Glee club members stayed around.

"Is she lying?", Jake asked. His face was hard to read.

Everybody looked at them now, only Blaine had not the guts to turn his head and see Sam's face.

"No", Sam said. "It's true."

"How could she have… I mean the school was closed, wasn't it?", Blaine said.

"Will there be consequences? For breaking into the auditorium or something like that?", Ryder asked.

Blaine was only glad none of them insisted on talking about the kissing stuff. Not even Tina though her curious looks lingered the longest on him.

"We'll have to wait and see. Just so you know, we got your backs. With everything", Jake said. He patted Sam's shoulder and they went away, along with the girls. Luckily no one was staring at them anymore, and most of the students were vanishing into class rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Blaine was tempted to watch his hands or feet but instead he turned to Sam whose eyes lingered on the floor, with an expression that made Blaine want to cry.

"Sam, I'm so sorry… she had no right to…"

Sam shook his head. Then he turned around and hit against a locker.

"I didn't even tell my parents yet! Now the whole school knows!"

Blaine bit his lip before he said something stupid like 'it's okay' because it wasn't okay.

"And I brought it upon myself. If I had respected your wish and had kept my mouth shut…"

"Hey." Blaine took a step closer and laid his hand on Sam's arm.

"I know I reacted badly yesterday, but I'm actually glad you didn't. I should've thanked you."

"You're just saying this now", Sam mumbled. At least he turned around and leaned sideways against a locker, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"No. I mean it. I'm so grateful to have a friend like you. Who cares about me even if I tell him not to."

"Still. We will get a lot more crap now than we would have without my interference."

"We will get through it, okay? As long as we have each other… Sam, you know we're still friends, right? Always will be."

"But the whole school as well as the Glee club now thinks we're more than friends. Damn it."

He let his head drop sideways against the locker and sighed, eyes directed at the ceiling.

"Crap."

Blaine gulped. Okay, so he may have imagined things going on between them a few days ago. But he wouldn't lose Sam as a friend, no matter what.

"Well, we can't tell the school but we can tell our friends. They will believe us."

"Yeah? What will we tell them? Oh, we just fooled around like best friends do. Nothing serious."

Blaine managed to chuckle although he felt like crying. He looked sideways and nodded before looking back at Sam.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

Sam lowered his head and locked eyes with Blaine.

"Yeah", he said.

And like the mentioned few days before Blaine had the feeling to drown in his beautiful eyes. There was nothing in the whole world he'd rather do and he couldn't have stopped himself from drooling even if he wanted to.

And then Sam smiled.

"That look on your face", he whispered.

Blaine didn't look away, not this time.

"You know what it is about. And you said you were okay with it."

Sam glided towards Blaine until they were only inches apart. Blaine's breathing increased and he tried to say something, formulate a question but his head was empty.

"I am", Sam said. He took Blaine's hand and slowly lifted it. As he pressed his warm mouth against it the last leftover of Blaine's brain vanished. He didn't asked what Sam's motivations were. He didn't think about how it went against everything he had planned to do. He just pushed his body further until he felt Sam's stomach against his own and Sam's legs, and his hot crotch….

Sam let go of his hand and placed his fingers on Blaine's back, pressing him slightly closer. Eyes never leaving eyes, Blaine felt lifted up to the skies once more, their souls intertwining like their bodies. They belonged together. He couldn't really put it into words but… the two of them just _were_. Here and now and forever.

"I…", Sam started to say. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, breathing through it.

Blaine put his arms around his neck and laid his head against Sam's shoulder. If they just never had to separate again everything would be good.

"Do you think Jake was right?"

Sam's words were so close to Blaine's ear it immediately went through his whole body. Blaine shivered.

"With what?"

Sam studied Blaine's face. The urge to simply lean forward and kiss the other boy was getting stronger with every moment. But he couldn't even think about doing anything because without a warning Sam stepped back.

"I have to go to class."

"Yeah, okay… uhm… Me too."

Blaine nodded and turned around. He took a deep breath as he was out of sight and tried to process what had happened. Something seemed to be going on with Sam… in regards to Blaine. Or did he imagine things again?

* * *

When Blaine came into the choir room that afternoon most of the students were already there. Sam as well but he didn't look at Blaine and kept on joking around with Ryder.

Blaine seated himself next to Marley and folded his hands in his lap. He couldn't wait until the lesson was over and it hadn't even begun. He wanted to be alone with Sam, go back to that closeness they had been in earlier. Sam would still want it, right?

When Mr Schue came in Blaine really tried to concentrate but often caught himself having been in thoughts and not knowing what was going on. Luckily Mr Schue just gave them the assignment to think of songs for Regionals and then dismissed them.

"Have you been to Comic Club yesterday?"

Blaine just had gotten up and took his bag while everybody else was strolling out. He looked at Sam, not sure whether this topic was the most important thing they had to talk about.

"No, I –"

"So let me get this straight. First you make the biggest uproar ever because you want this for yourself and now you're not even going? Dude, what the hell?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Never mind." Sam looked really disappointed at Blaine and turned around to go out of the room.

But Blaine wouldn't let this go.

"What is going on with you, Sam?", he said. The blond stopped but didn't turn around, and Blaine kept on speaking.

"Yesterday you were hurt without reason. Today everything was okay again and you even came on to me. And now… this? Talk about giving mixed signals!"

Sam turned around, his forehead in folds.

"I did _not_ come on to you! I think you seriously need to check your grip on reality. You are… have some serious troubles with fantasies or something."

Blaine frowned himself.

"Then tell me what this is about now."

"It's nothing. Just forget it." Sam shook his head and kept on walking. Only when he had left the room Blaine closed his mouth.

Well. He shouldn't underestimated the fact that Kitty had outed Sam and more and more students seemed to know about it. Of course that would put a strain on Sam.

Just since when did he let it out on Blaine instead of talking about it?

* * *

The next day Blaine got slushied thrice. Sam even four times, plus he got in a fight with one of the football players. Their Glee club friends only got slushied one or two times but no one made it through the day without getting one of those sticky drinks thrown upon their heads.

By Friday Blaine was used to getting slushied every day again. It became a habit to go to the bathroom, wash up and change shirts.

In Glee club that day they sang a few songs as a try-out for Regionals. Mr Schue wasn't happy with any of the songs. After the third one he dismissed he gave them a previous written list with mostly Journey, Toto and Beach Boys songs on it.

Then Marley addressed the topic of Kitty.

"When we tried to talk to her on Monday it totally back fired", she said.

"And I don't think what she said had done any good to Sam and Blaine", she added, throwing a glance to Sam who sat beside her and didn't look up.

"What did she say?" Mr Schue looked questioningly at his students but none of them were eager to answer.

Eventually Artie spoke up.

"She knew about our secret rehearsals and apparently witnessed a private moment she had no right to talk about."

Mr Schue still made a clueless face. Since Sam had so nicely spoken up for Blaine the other day Blaine decided to return that favour even though he risked another fight in doing so.

"Mr Schue, she outed Sam as being bisexual and now rumours are going through the school."

Blaine carefully glanced to Sam but he didn't react to it.

"Oh. That's… I'm so sorry, Sam", Mr Schue said.

"Well, it has happened now", Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, and I still wonder how this can be. Did you hypnotize Sam? Or drug him? Cause last time I checked he was more than straight", Tina said addressed to Blaine.

"Blaine got nothing to do with it", Sam said. "And by the way, cause I know what you all think, he and I aren't a couple."

Artie turned around in his wheel chair.

"Wait, what?"

Oh, if only a big green monster would come in right now and swallow Blaine so he didn't have to suffer through all of this.

"We're not", Sam emphasized.

"You broken up, honey?", Unique asked.

"This is private matter, Unique", Mr Schue said. He put his hands together. "I'm sorry about Kitty. She was in detention all week long but wouldn't listen to me and I'm afraid I can't do much about her. She's not in Glee club anymore. However, I did talk to Coach Sylvester and she promised to talk to her Cheerios."

"Yeah, to praise Kitty", Ryder mumbled.

"I was thinking we could do something for Kitty. Like a private musical performance. With her as Amneris", Artie said.

"Dude, after everything she did?", Sam said.

"We can't judge her by that, her actions were inspired by grief. Pure grief", Artie said.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?", Jake said.

Artie shook his head. "Such a silly implication."

"Do you?", Tina asked.

"Well, maybe, but that's not the point", Artie said.

"I knew it!", Tina said.

"We cannot do another performance", Mr Schue interfered. "It's too elaborate. It would also require her agreement and at this point I don't think she'd give it."

He said again that he couldn't do anything about Kitty and then dismissed then. He left the room but before the Glee club members would, too, Artie rolled in front of them.

"We _have_ to do something! Who's got ideas?"

Now people started to speak all at once and no one listened to anybody. Blaine tried to speak up but no one listened to him either.

But there were other ways to be heard. Blaine went to the piano and started singing 'Club Tropicana' by Wham! and slowly but surely one after another of his Glee friends shut up and came to sing with him.

When they ended everybody was standing around the piano, smiling at each other. Good. That's how it was supposed to be.

"That's how we solve our problems", Blaine said. "By singing. So obviously we need to sing a song to Kitty."

"I'm for –"

Artie was interrupted by a loud, shrill sound – the fire alarm. Blaine froze and his mind began to race. This couldn't be a test, those were always scheduled during the day. So…

"Let's go, let's go! Move!" Jake clapped his hands though that wasn't necessary, everybody already went to get their bags and left the room.

Blaine did, too, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to hurry.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Wait."

Sam grasped his arm and held him back.

"School's out for over an hour already. The only people left here are we and other teams – like the Cheerios", he shouted over the noise.

"This – Do you think it is a trap?"

Sam pulled a duh-face and hurried to the doors, shouting after their friends. Blaine kept close to him and saw they were too far away to listen over the alarm.

So he went out, too. He couldn't leave them alone, no matter what would happen. They couldn't suffer because of something that was meant for him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry!"

Blaine turned around while still walking. Sam caught up with him.

"_Now_ is the moment you want to talk?"

"Maybe we will die, so yeah, I do!"

"We will not die, Sam."

They approached their friends when they were about to go out the front doors and blocked them.

"Don't go out!", Sam shouted.

"We think it might be the Cheerios playing a trick – and knowing them it won't be a funny one", Blaine said.

"And what if the school actually is on fire?", Ryder asked.

"Uhm… then we'll see each other in Hell?", Sam said.

"Sam and I go out first", Blaine said.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"It's us they want, Sam."

"Exactly! Let's send Artie out, they won't harm a kid in a wheelchair, right?"

Artie crossed his arms.

"So the truth comes out, Sam Evans."

"Whatever we do, can we do it, like, _now_?", Ryder said.

Blaine had to admit the longer the fire alarm went on the harder it got to bear with it. He turned around to the door and put his hands against it, taking one (hopefully not last) breath. Then he glanced sideways to Sam.

"It's probably just Slushies, they are not very creative", Blaine said.

"Alright, let's get it over with", Sam sighed. He pushed himself against the door and went out. Blaine quickly followed.

Outside it was already getting dark and cold. Sam walked around with his arms outstretched.

"Come on! Bring it on!", he shouted.

Blaine kept behind him and scanned the environment. The headmaster came rushing to them but otherwise no one was to be seen.

"Evans! Why is it always you!" The headmaster pointed at Sam who looked over his shoulder to pull a grimace to Blaine.

Eventually the others came out as well as Principal Figgins who explained to them that very mysteriously the alarm in his office had went off without any reason.

"Hmhm, I bet he was secretly smoking", Jake mumbled.

Anyway, they were allowed to go and even the headmaster couldn't do anything except throwing evil glances around.

It was like a stone fell off of Blaine's shoulder. He started grinning on his way to the car, and then hummed and when he had reached it he screamed out loud with joy. Accordingly his speed got faster and when he arrived at the car he bumped against it.

Sam laughed even louder, though slowed down a bit and threw himself sideways against the car.

"We are still alive!", he said.

"Yes! Thank God!"

"You were so brave just now", Sam said. "You're totally a real life super-hero."

Blaine grinned. "And you were so clever, thinking about the Cheerios."

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"The best team ever", Blaine said. He leaned over and high-fived Sam who beamed at him. Blaine couldn't help but to hold his eyes, wonderful green and free of pain at this moment. He had never wanted anything else.

"Blaine… I didn't mean to be rude or mean."

"You weren't. Just a bit out of line. But it's okay."

Sam chuckled. "You'd probably also say it's okay if I burnt down the school."

"Because it would be an accident and you shouldn't punish yourself for accidents."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can we hang out today? I promise I won't freak out again."

"Although it's okay to freak out, Sam, after all you weren't planning on coming out and now so many people know."

Sam studied Blaine. "Yeah, that's pretty tough."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. So… see you later?"

"Yes." Sam leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Blaine's cheek. And Blaine stared at him. He stared when he went away and he stared as he was alone on the parking lot, nothing left to distract him from his own thoughts.

What the hell?

* * *

When the doorbell rang Blaine hurried downstairs, calling "I got it!" to the living room.

Blaine had thought a lot about the car situation. It might have been the joy of having survived (even when they hadn't been in real danger) but fact remained it hadn't been Sam's first overstepping of intimate boundaries after they had stopped playing 'Mario Cart'.

First in the art room and then in the empty school hallways. Just two moments but to Blaine they had meant everything. Not that he had needed confirmation of his own feelings. It was more about the connection they shared. Looking deep into Sam's eyes made Blaine think of home, a faraway home that he had longed for ever since he could remember.

And when Sam had kissed him today Blaine had been pretty sure Sam had felt the same way. So now he couldn't wait how the evening would go down.

He tore open the door. Sam stood there, plain shirt open and a T-Shirt under it, wearing jeans and holding up a pack of cookies with an expression that said 'tell me I'm awesome'.

"Hey", Blaine said due to lack of more words.

"I brought you cookies. I didn't bake them myself, though", Sam said. He stretched out his hand with the box and Blaine took it, still holding his eyes.

"Thanks. I love you."

"What?"

"I love them. The cookies!" Blaine smiled and quickly opened the box to stuff a cookie into his mouth so he couldn't say anything anymore.

"Okaaaay", Sam said. He came in and kicked off his shoes wile Blaine closed the door and then stood there, watching his best friend. Who turned around and lifted his eyebrows.

"So. Should we talk about your need to tell me you love me although we're not together or just pretend everything's normal?"

"Uhm…" Blaine swallowed down some chocolate. "The second. Do you want some?"

Blaine offered the box to Sam who took a cookie out of it and ate it.

Eventually they went to his room.

Blaine sat down on his desk to order foot online. Sam stood behind him to read the website and it distracted Blaine a little bit. Just a little bit.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Fries? Or pizza. What do _you_ want?"

Blaine didn't dare to turn his head and just shrugged. Then he clicked on the next best thing – ordinary pizza – and hit 'sent'.

Sam moved on to the shelf and looked through the books. When the laptop had shut down Blaine got up and stretched his arms.

"Shall we watch a DVD until –"

"What's this?", Sam interrupted him. He pointed at a book. Blaine stood beside him and declined his head.

"It's just a SAT-preparation book, Sam", he said. "Nothing exciting."

"Well…" Sam's voice was right behind his ear now. "I think it's pretty exciting. All those words and… pages."

Blaine's stomach did an inside-out loop as both of Sam's arms appeared on his sides, hands resting on the book shelf and his body close enough for Blaine to feel him. He half-closed his eyes and turned his head.

"Sam. You're doing it again."

"What?"

Blaine turned around, eyebrows lifted in an 'I know you know' expression.

"Oh… that."

Blaine rested his hands on Sam's chest. Why did all of this feel so familiar? Oh yes, because they had been here. But now Sam knew about Blaine's feelings and this could only mean he felt it, too, right?

One of his hands travelled to Sam's back and shyly asked for more body contact. Sam gave in, moved forwards until they fully touched. Hot breath came from his open mouth and caressed Blaine's face. Instinctively he opened his own mouth and wetted his lips.

He could only resist three seconds. Then he leaned in and caught Sam's lips, and Sam closed his mouth around Blaine, pushing and moving back. Blaine never let go of the silky softness, ran his tongue carefully over it and was allowed to enter.

The kiss went through all of his body and gave him goose bumps. This time it was different, this time they weren't just fooling around, this time they both needed it as desperately as the other one.

At least that's what Blaine hoped Sam felt.

He broke away, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked with each other and again Blaine was drawn into another world that fully consisted of love and light.

"Do you want to tell me something?", he eventually uttered.

Sam moved back a bit and put some strands behind his ear. In this moment Blaine realised his back was hurtfully being pressed against the book shelf so he moved away, too.

"I'd rather just make out", Sam said.

"I like kissing you, too", Blaine whispered. He stepped to Sam, laid his hands on his shoulders and leaned up to press his mouth onto Sam's. The blond wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist and held him even when Blaine leaned back.

"Is this just about kissing?", he asked with a big lump in his throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the comments! I'm happy to announce that this will be an extra long chapter. (Diabetics shouldn't read it though.)

* * *

"_Is this just about kissing?", Blaine asked with a big lump in his throat. _

**Chapter 15**

"No, Blaine, I would never do this to you! You know I wouldn't. I would never…"

Sam stroked over Blaine's cheek and placed some pecks all over his face. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned against the others warm body, feeling satisfied from head to his toes.

"I would never hurt you on purpose", Sam said. "I promise."

"I believe you." Blaine opened his eyes again. "But… please tell me how you changed your mind. You told me more than once that you don't love me any other way than as a friend. And now… you do?"

Sam didn't say anything for so long Blaine would've started to freak out if it hadn't been for the look in his eyes. So soft and vulnerable, so gentle and fond.

"Yes", Sam eventually whispered.

A thousand heavy rocks rolled down from Blaine's heart and even whole body and all he could do was laugh it all off. He giggled and grinned and suddenly the world was the best and happiest place ever. Everything was good!

He responded to the lips kissing him frantically.

"Oh my God! Did I just say it out loud?" Sam laughed, too.

"Not _that_ loud but yeah", Blaine said.

"So Jake actually was right, who would've guessed it!"

Blaine cupped his hands around Sam's face, still not able to stop smiling.

"Tell me all about it."

"You wanna sit down for that cause it's one hell of a story", Sam said, tugging Blaine's hand until he went with him to the bed.

Blaine sat down, as well as Sam. He kept on holding his hand and his eyes wandered to the ceiling.

"He… well, on Monday after our fight in the choir room Jake came after me and asked what was going on. And I started babbling. About how I couldn't stop thinking about that you love me. How I missed you when I was with Danny, and about that moment in the art room after that my head kept spinning like crazy. And holding you had felt so good, so _right_. I couldn't be with Danny on that day, I just couldn't, all I wanted was to be with you. So I broke up with him. And then Jake said…"

Sam disguised his voice as he spoke on.

"_Dude, you should tell him how you feel_. And I was like… I just did. And he said _I mean the part with you being in love with him_ and I told him to go to hell. And the next day when we were in the hallway his words came into my head again and I… I thought about it. It freaked me out a bit and suddenly I thought 'what if Blaine doesn't like me anymore'. That's why I kept my distance and groused at you but… truth be told… all this time I wanted to be with you so desperately… yeah."

Sam had looked through the room during his talk and now directed his eyes at Blaine who couldn't help but cry – tears of joys this time.

"You broke up with Danny – for me", he said quietly.

"Look, I know I'm no Kurt, I can't compare with him but…" Sam shrugged.

Blaine put a hand on his jaw and gently caressed it.

"Sam. Do you believe in soul mates?"

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek but he slightly nodded.

"Will you be back with him someday?", he whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "It's true that Kurt and I had a special connection but we weren't meant for each other the way I thought all the time. I tried so hard to make it work I forgot about the fact that if something is meant to be it isn't the effort people put into it that make it happen. It just happens… or it fades away."

Sam looked curiously enough so Blaine kept on talking while he put his hand onto Sam's.

"And I don't want to rush things but with you I feel… safe and sound. I'm not saying we're immune to fights or doubts but when we're together I just _know_ I don't need anyone or anything else. Oh Gosh, that sounds cheesy, right?"

Blaine let out air and released tension with a short laughter, looking down and back at Sam who smiled one-sidedly.

"Cheesy doesn't even begin to describe it. It's kitschy. But don't worry, I can bear with that side of you."

"Oh, how gracious!" Blaine hit Sam's arm. He didn't exactly know how but they ended up kissing again, sweet and delightful. Sam's lips opening Blaine's, his arm winding around Blaine and his torso pressing against him. Blaine grabbed his back and felt Sam's muscles under his shirt.

This must be what feeling high was like. His whole body was glowing on the inside, maybe on the outside, too. All he needed was to be close to Sam, to feel him, to be loved by him. One touch couldn't express all that, so he kept pouring all his love into their kiss.

Eventually he felt the other boy started smiling and Blaine couldn't help but to do it, too. He opened his eyes to meet Sam's, noses touching and mouths still hovering close to each other.

The eyes he saw made him drunk with silly happiness. He grinned until it hurt, not being able to formulate any of the thoughts dashing through his head. _I love you I want to be like this forever I freakin' love you_.

"At least our Glee clubs friends won't be surprised when we tell them about us", Sam said.

Blaine drove his hand through Sam's hair and along his neck. His skin was warm, the collar of his shirt cold.

"Yeah", he mumbled.

"I already know what song I will sing to you as my official love declaration."

"You… do?"

"You bet I do." Sam let his mouth ran over Blaine's cheek. He closed his eyes and shifted his position to get more comfortable, slowly leaning backwards. Sam followed him, never breaking body contact. Eventually they lay on the bed, side by side, Sam's arm over Blaine's chest and exchanging lazy kisses.

Many moments later someone knocked against the door.

Blaine wiped over his mouth and sat up, adjusting his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"I assume these are for you", his mother said, bringing in pizzas. Blaine jumped up and took them, putting them onto his desk.

"Hi Sam!", his mother said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs Anderson. Like reaaaally good!"

"That's nice to hear. If you want anything –"

"Yes, Mum, we know where the kitchen is!" Blaine tried to close the door. When she was finally gone he turned around. Sam was already on his feet.

"Food!"

"Do your parents know by now?"

"Dude, don't spoil my appetite."

"So no?"

"They are… mostly country people. I don't know…" Sam looked at the pizza box he opened. "I think I'll talk to Burt and Carol first. I know they are cool with it."

"Do you want me to come along or…?"

Sam lifted his head. "You'd do that? I mean you're their son's ex, wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Well, Kurt and I aren't together for a long time now and Kurt has a new boyfriend. So I think they'll forgive me if I move on, too", Blaine said.

"Yeah, cool. You're better with words than me. I can just say 'hey, so Blaine's my boyfriend now' and leave the rest to you." Sam grinned and bit off a piece of the pizza.

Blaine grinned, too, his guts overwhelmed with a warm happy feeling.

"We're boyfriends."

Sam returned the smile, put the pizza down and came to Blaine. He tasted like tomatoes and oregano and Blaine didn't know whether he wanted to eat pizza himself or just let Sam eat it and then kiss it into his mouth.

They took the pizzas to the bed and took turns with eating and kissing. Blaine couldn't have asked for a better outcome of the evening. He was prepared to fall asleep fulfilled and satisfied; maybe watch a movie before and nothing else.

But Sam suddenly jumped up.

"You know what! Can we tell them now? I've been struggling with it for weeks. I mean, should I tell my parents, should I tell Burt and Carol, and _how_? I want to get it over with."

He was up before Blaine could realise what was going on. He blinked at the space next to him where Sam had laid, suddenly cold on this side.

"What?"

"Come on, I bet they won't even be surprised. Like Artie. They just thought we were dating all the time."

"Sam…"

But Sam couldn't be stopped now so Blaine started looking for his car keys.

* * *

"Carol? You there?", Sam shouted into the house as soon as he had entered. Blaine followed him and closed the door, mentally preparing himself for a coming-out talk.

They found Carol in the kitchen. She emptied the dish washer and looked up as they came in.

"Hey Sam! Have you got answers already? Hi Blaine!"

"No, no answers from any Colleges. But I – we need to talk to you. And Burt. Is Burt here?"

"He is. Why… has something happened?" Carol closed the machine and washed her hands.

"Not happened but… but…" Sam helplessly looked at Blaine.

"Well, it's some kind of news, isn't it?", Blaine said.

"Yes! News. I gotta update you!" Sam clapped his hands and strolled out again. Blaine shrugged at Carol's clueless face.

"And you, honey? You got answers from Colleges by now?"

"Not yet, Mrs Hummel-Hudson, not yet."

In the living room Sam told Carol to sit down next to Burt on the couch and then gestured Blaine to come to him. With their backs to them Sam whispered: "How do I start?"

"Maybe by –"

"Oh, I know!"

Sam turned around and put his hands together.

"You know how unlucky in love I've been, right?"

Carol and Burt exchanged a look.

"So now you're focusing on school and doing your homework only?", Burt said.

"What? No, dude, come on!", Sam said with a startled face. "All I'm saying is that lately I had some feelings…"

Burt nodded. "We know, Sam. We found it and we aren't mad. I mean, that's completely normal for a boy at your age. Hell, when I was young I had a whole box of porn magazines under my bed!"

He chuckled and got up to pat Sam's shoulder.

"You found – oh. Oh, uhm…" Sam threw a side glance to Blaine. "That's not what I'm talking about but… thanks. Could you please sit down again?"

Burt shrugged and did as asked for.

"I was talking about emotions. I found someone I really, really like. My head it spinning like crazy and I can't stop thinking about them."

Carol put her hands on her chest and inclined her head.

"Oooh, honey, how great! Does she know or do you ask for our advice how to tell her?"

"No. I mean, yes. _He_ knows."

Sam bit his lip and wiped on his feet as he waited for a reaction from his host parents.

"He?", Burt said.

"Yes, it's a boy. I think I am bi and… I don't know how to tell my parents so I thought… I tell you first?"

"Yes… yes, of course", Burt said. "I gotta admit I'm a bit confused, I had never thought… but hey, whatever you think is right."

"I'm glad you talked to us", Carol agreed. "And like your girlfriends the boy of your choice is always welcome here. Just bring him over. We can play Monopoly, right, darling?"

"Oh, be careful, not everybody likes Monopoly! I for example don't!" Burt winked at Blaine and turned to Sam.

"No pressure, son. You don't have to introduce anyone to us."

"But it would be nice, wouldn't it!?"

"You don't even know if Sam has a boyfriend. He just said _he knows_, nothing else!" Burt shook his head to the boys.

Sam cleared his throat. "Actually, that's the next point."

Both his host parents looked expectantly at him and Sam turned his head to Blaine again. Blaine knew how hard it was for him to find the right words so he simply stepped next to him and took his hand.

"It's… yeah. It's Blaine", Sam said, his warm hand firmly squeezing Blaine's.

Burt's eyes almost popped out of his head but he didn't say anything. Carol seemed surprised, too, although she quickly caught herself.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two! Let's celebrate!" She got up to hug them and then went into the kitchen. Burt nodded along.

"Me too. Though I have to say… according to the rules Blaine wouldn't be allowed to stay the night, you know that. But he did many times, so…"

"Oh, no, it's not like that! It's just a recent development, Mr Hummel-Hudson", Blaine quickly said.

"Yeah, we didn't have sex!", Sam said. "Of course I know the rules, duh."

Blaine felt his face reddening. Luckily Carol came back then with a champagne bottle and glasses.

* * *

After the great reaction of Sam's host parents Blaine was looking forward to informing Glee club about them on Monday.

For the beginning Blaine sat down as far away from Sam as possible, knowing he would give it away if they sat together. He tried to focus only on the teacher but it was really hard. When Mr Schue asked for more song suggestions for Regionals he threw in titles like 'Can you feel the love tonight', 'Ring of fire' (why they hadn't done Johnny Cash by now he would never understand) and 'Love me tender' but all of them were declined.

"Mr Schue, there's something I need to say!", Sam eventually exclaimed. Everybody turned to him and Mr Schue sighed.

"Is it about food?"

"No, I swear it's not. In fact it's a song I need to sing", Sam said, already walking down the stairs.

"Guys, we really need to focus on Regionals coming up in two weeks…"

But Sam took a guitar and put it over his shoulder and Mr Schue had no other option than to sit down and let him sing. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him, it just wasn't possible. Then Sam started to play some chords.

When his eyes met Blaine's it knocked him out of his socks. He couldn't move. The realisation that Sam was singing directly to him, for him, was enough to almost make him faint. He didn't know whether the others noticed it or not, all he saw was Sam. They were alone in the room in that moment and nothing else counted.

_You're the one I want to chase,  
you're the one I want to hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul. (*)  
_

When the song ended everybody was silent for a few seconds. Sam beamed at Blaine and when he eventually looked at other people, Blaine started to come back to reality. He met Mr Schue's questioning gaze and then saw that without exception everybody looked at him.

"Uhm… that song was for Blaine", Sam said. He put his guitar away and let his eyes wander over his friends.

"Really?", Artie said. "Who would've thought."

"I guess I just… wanted to tell you…" Sam whipped on his feet, fumbling his fingers. Finally Blaine felt his legs again, so he got up and down the stairs to go to Sam. His heart was literally beating up to his throat when he approached him and stood next to him.

"Most of you won't be surprised to hear it… well…", Blaine said, feeling the brightest grin ever on his face.

"Blaine and I are a couple!", Sam exclaimed.

"Yes", Blaine chuckled, looking at him. "That's it."

Most of their friends started applauding. Marley and Unique stood up and Jake grinned proudly while Ryder trampled with his feet on the ground. Tina just looked around and crossed her arms.

„Congratulations", Mr Schue said, coming to them. „This is something I didn't saw coming. Especially Sam…"

„Yeah, what can I say, sometimes a man has got to get it on with another man", Sam said with a proud grin.

They had just sat down again – next to each other this time because they could! – when someone knocked at the door of the choir room.

"Excuse me. Mr Schuester?"

Mr Schue turned around and when the man came in Blaine's heart fell to the floor. He looked at Sam who had put on his deepest frown.

"He's got nothing on me, nothing", Sam whispered.

"Sam, can you come down? Mr Johnson wants to speak with you."

"In fact I think Figgins would be interested, too!" Mr Johnson – the janitor – looked a bit too pleased in Blaine's eyes.

"I didn't put off the fire alarm on Friday", Sam said.

"An anonymous tip told me that you stole from my office", Mr Johnson said.

* * *

_(*) Beautiful Soul, Jesse McCartney_


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the comments!

* * *

"_An anonymous tip told me that you stole from my office", Mr Johnson said._

**Chapter 16**

"And what is missing?"

"It's not about what is missing but about the breaking and entering."

"You got any proof?", Blaine asked.

"A tip is enough for a hearing."

"Sam, I will come with you. Everybody else, stay calm!", Mr Schue said. He gestured Sam once again so the blond sighed and got up.

Blaine tried to look as encouraging as possible. However when Sam was gone he let his shoulders sink.

"Anonymous tip", he said. "Kitty had hinted… But how? How does she know all this?"

"These are some serious matters", Jake said. "How are we supposed to concentrate on Regionals with all that increased bullying?"

"We just… gotta go through it. And then it's only a few months until summer", Blaine said.

"Or we gotta sing to Kitty, like, tomorrow", Artie said. "Something about forgiving and love."

Not just one person in the room sighed heavily.

"Do you really think that's gonna solve it?", Jake said.

"Yeah, things have gone pretty far already", Ryder said.

"We just need to go to her home. In school it wouldn't be as good as in front of her house because with all her Cheerios around she'd be more… closed up and mean", Artie said.

Blaine fully supported him, so the others eventually agreed and they decided to pull off mission 'Free Kitty' on the weekend.

Finally Sam and Mr Schue came back, the latter with a serious expression on his face.

"So apparently Sam has removed keys from the janitors' office while I was in Chicago. Is there anything else you need to tell me about that week?"

With the grimmest face ever Sam sat down beside Blaine, crossing his arms and staring into space.

"Yes", he said. Mr Schue directed his eyes at him and Sam looked up.

"Coach Sylvester took the choir room and the auditorium from us, what were we supposed to do? So we snugged into after school hours. And then got locked up here and had to call the janitor. Oh, and the next day Blaine and I might have exchanged one or two innocent kisses on stage which Kitty apparently somehow had witnessed and is now holding against us. Plus yeah, okay, I went into the janitor's office again – it's not my fault he never locks the door – to get a glimpse into his address book."

"What for?", Mr Schue simply asked.

"To get Coach Sylvester's private address. Blaine and I went spying on her so we could find out something to blackmail her with since she was pushing Blaine to come back to her team."

Mr Schue sighed, crossed his arms and looked from one student to the next.

"Anything else?"

"No, this pretty much covers it", Blaine said. He preferred to look at his shoes, though. Now Mr Schue knew what a mistake he had made to ever let Blaine take over Glee club.

"But you put the keys back and didn't take anything from him?", Mr Schue said.

"Yes. And no, I didn't."

"I believe you", Mr Schue nodded. "And everything else isn't technically infringing rules. They can't expel you for that."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, and Blaine could practically feel the weight lifting from him.

* * *

"Who would've believed that but… I have to thank you."

"For kicking your ass?"

Blaine could practically _hear_ Kurt raising his eyebrows. He didn't care.

"Yes, exactly. Without that I would never have manned up and all this."

"Well, anytime, anytime", Kurt said. "If you want to send me a thank-you-gift I could use a new shirt."

Blaine frowned. "You work at Vogue and don't have enough shirts?"

"I worked. Past tense. I'm busy pleasing Carmen Tibideaux now."

"Great for you. I do have enough things to deal with right now than to buy shirts…"

"What does he want?", Sam asked.

"A shirt", Blaine said while turning around. Sam was lying on his bed, reading a graphic novel.

"Kurt wants a shirt?"

"Yes."

"What's Sam saying?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you guys want to talk to each other or…?"

"Yeah, give me Sam", Kurt said.

"Wait, really?"

Somewhat baffled Blaine gave the phone to Sam who frowned questioningly at him. Blaine just shrugged, cuddled up and laid his head on Sam's chest to get a look at his novel.

But Sam laid it down. He put the phone to his ear and his other hand on Blaine's back, lightly stroking it.

"Kurt?", he said. Then he was silent. For a long time. Blaine tried to listen in but it didn't work, and also he didn't really want to listen to one of Kurt's lessons or whatever he was saying.

So he just lay there, drew some lines on Sam's stomach and gazed into the air. He could so sleep right now. Listening to Sam's heartbeat was one of the most relaxing things on earth. Or kissing him. Just being with him…

"Okay. Yeah. No, totally, yeah", Sam said. "You want to speak to Blaine again?"

Blaine moved his head a bit to look up. Sam pulled the corners of his mouth down, shrugged and broke the phone connection.

"Kurt says bye."

"What did he talk to you about?"

"Yeah, I bet you'd like to know that." Sam waggled his eyebrows so Blaine propped himself up on one elbow and pecked a finger into his shoulder.

"Tell me."

"Only when I get a kiss."

"Oh, oh, that's how it goes now? Nope. No talking, no kisses." Blaine looked as cross as he could manage while having a smiling Sam in front of him.

It didn't last long, of course. Before he knew it he was kissing the blond beauty, snuggling against his warm body.

"So?", he mumbled against Sam's lips.

"Mh. Don't stop."

"What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Kurt."

"You kiss me with you ex-boyfriends name on your lips? Shame on you!" Sam grinned and pulled Blaine closer so he ended up half-lying on him, one leg between Sam's.

Time to lock eyes with each other.

"You okay with that, I mean we were just friends not a week ago and I… I'd understand… Since it's not meaningless anymore we should take our time" Blaine rambled.

"Whatever you want, honey. Just for the record – what?"

Sam looked questioningly at Blaine who had let out an uncontrollable giggle.

"Honey?", Blaine said. And laughed again. His body felt like he was on a sugar rush.

"Don't tell me you want to be called 'babe', cause you're totally not that type."

"You'd do that? Call me…"

Sam was being so sincere. He didn't even blink now as Blaine searched his eyes.

Yes, he knew the kind of their relationship had changed. It seemed a bit strange, though, from one day to the next. Not bad strange just… unusual.

But Sam didn't need to say anything. His eyes said enough, more than enough, told Blaine that Sam was okay with it. Had no doubts, no second thoughts.

Blaine shot forward and pressed his lips to Sam's mouth. He made an inarticulate sound but then put a hand in Blaine's neck and kissed back, rougher than before.

Blaine drove one hand through his hair, enjoying every grip he got.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Sam mumbled "So that's what you get off on."

"What?"

"When I call you… babe." Sam whispered it into Blaine's ear and there it was again, a big monstrous shudder. His pants got a little tighter.

"It's more what it stands for but… yeah. I guess", Blaine said.

"What does it stand for?"

"For us. For you not freaking out and for me having no doubts whatsoever whether we can pull it off. It stands for _us_."

"You're still cheesy", Sam said with the brightest grin ever on his lips.

"Oh, you love it, admit it", Blaine teased. He leaned in for another kiss.

"And for the record: It never was meaningless", Sam mumbled against his lips.

"No?"

"I mean, I didn't love you the whole time but there was something in me that made me want to kiss you. Without commitment cause that was what freaked me out when you told me you…"

He held Blaine's eyes with a somewhat hesitant look. And Blaine kissed away the doubts, mumbling "as long as you're here with me now".

In the last time he hadn't thought that much about whether Sam was his soul mate or not. But he knew they were connected on a spiritual level and also that he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. And he had the quiet but steady feeling that he wouldn't have to, that he could stop searching. He had arrived and he didn't care about how it was labelled, what words would describe it. And if people would try to tell him he and Sam were just a coincidence that had never meant to be he would simply shrug it off.

Because whether coincidence or fate this was what he had needed and wanted all along.

* * *

The next Saturday all members of the Glee club met in the street where Kitty lived. Artie had texted Blaine the address on the day before, as well as everybody else, and had added 'let's win our muse back'.

"_His_ muse he means. Mine is Blaine", Sam had mumbled as he had checked his phone. And of course this had made Blaine even happier than he had been. It had been another perfect day of his perfect week (apart from some Slushies).

And today would be good, too. He parked at the end of the Canyon Ave and they walked up to number 31 where Artie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Tina and Unique already were waiting.

"Ah, you made it, good", Artie said. "Joe told me he's not singing for Judas's and I haven't heard back from Sugar. Let's start it without her, shall we?"

They sang loud and clearly 'All you need is love' (cause Artie thought this was exactly what Kitty needed – preferably from him although he didn't phrase it like that) until a woman opened the door and threw a shoe at them.

"Get out of my yawn! It's too early for trick or treatin'!"

"Mrs Wilde? We're here for Kitty", Artie shouted.

"Kitty spent the night at a friend's house."

"No problem, we can wait!"

"I don't want to wait", Sam whispered. Blaine threw him an encouraging look. It was very noble and forgiving from Sam to have come here at all, minding the fact that he had been outed when he hadn't planned it.

"No. Don't wait. She'll be gone all day", Mrs Wilde said.

Artie sighed as he rolled around.

"She's in the house and told her mother to send us away, isn't she."

"Well, let's go home. We can't do anything anyhow", Sam said. He took Blaine's hand and pulled it while Blaine stayed where he was and comforted Artie.

"Look, at least she knows we tried. Maybe that's enough."

"Blaine, come on!"

He gave Artie an apologising look and let himself be dragged away. As soon as they were on the street Sam let his hand go and put his own into his pockets even though the street was empty on this Saturday morning.

"Will you be okay, Sam?"

"I don't know. The Titans have pushed me against lockers three times this week. I got bruises all over my ribs and back. But the worst wasn't them, it was the looks some people gave me. Word is traveling fast. Luckily not everybody believes the rumours. John from History class asked me if it was true and I…" Sam bit his lip and his eyes wandered to the site.

"I said no. I denied everything, Blaine. If you don't want me anymore I can totally understand it."

"Hey! Look at me!" Blaine stopped and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. The blond turned to him though he still seemed insecure.

"It's normal that you need time. And it's okay that you denied it. I'm not mad at you, Sam, and I wouldn't give you up for anything in the whole world."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Blaine chuckled. What a silly thing to even ask this! "Let's go home and forget all about school, okay?"

"Can we make a stop at the comic book store? I need to buy a new comic to be able to deal with this."

"No problem."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you guys. And whatever happens today... don't stop believing! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The next week flew by and suddenly it was the day of Regionals.

"I'm so excited I might puke!", Ryder called as he rushed passed them, closely followed by Jake who shot Blaine a frustrated look.

All members of Glee club were behind the stage in the auditorium, next up on the stage. They were last and the other performers had been quiet good.

As soon as he entered the stage Blaine's own nervousness faded away and he fully concentrated on singing.

They got through '_Human_' and '_Ghostbusters_' and had barely started their third song, '_Imagine_', when the crowed started to mumble. It got louder and some were pointing towards them. It was really irritating but Blaine kept singing (it was his solo after all) until someone – was it Unique? – screamed.

He turned around on the spot and saw what was going on. There was a video projected onto the wall behind them, distracting the audience from their performance.

It was bad quality, most obviously filmed with a phone from the distance and it showed the auditorium. The exact stage they were standing on now, only in the video there were just two people on it. Sam and Blaine. Kissing.

Before Blaine had even realised what was going on, Sam stormed off the stage. At the same time Jake and Ryder exited the stage on front, running up the auditorium stairs and turning a lot of heads. Blaine would've watched them, too, wondering what they were up to but his eyes were drawn to the screen again. Luckily there was no sound to it.

When he could feel his legs again he ran behind the stage, looking for Sam.

He didn't need to look very long. The blond sat on a chair in the empty choir room, face hidden in his hands, silently sobbing. Blaine approached him quietly but not unheard. Sam looked up to him with red eyes.

"I haven't even told my parents yet."

Blaine was at a loss of words. He took a chair next to Sam's and laid a hand on his back and Sam leaned against him, burying his face on Blaine's chest. He threw both arms around his boyfriend and held him for some quiet minutes.

Then slowly their friends came in. The very last were Jake and Ryder, looking very grim.

"We made her stop, if that's any consolation", Jake said.

Sam sat up and received a tissue from Marley.

"Thanks but… it's too late now. They will kill me."

"No one will kill you!", Jake said.

"We'll see about that", Sam mumbled.

"Hey, we're in this together", Blaine said, one hand still on his back.

The look Sam gave him almost made Blaine cry, too.

But the worst thing was when Mr Schue joined them.

"Guys, you are not supposed to leave the stage during a performance!"

"We had an emergency here, Mr Schue", Artie said.

"I get that but –"

"No but, butt-chin."

Coach Sylvester stood in the door, looking way too happy than she ever should be.

"The juries just disqualified New Directions for this breach of rule and announced Vocal Adrenalin as the winner. It's over. You lost."

She smirked and was gone before anyone could process the things heard.

* * *

A whole new rush of bullying flooded over. Not only the Titans now started to push all of them against lockers, continued the slushing and called them names but also other students gave them weird looks when they walked down the hallway together. They mostly looked at Sam, probably because it was known that Blaine was gay.

And Sam took it really bad. Blaine could tell by the way he didn't make eye contact with anyone, barely ate during lunch and in general looked so pale and ill three different teachers send him to the nurse.

"I couldn't even decide whether I wanted people to know or not", he said at the end of the day.

"As profane as this sounds but… we'll get through it", Blaine said.

"Do you know John from History class? I used to joke around with him all the time. Today he sat down far away from me and just ignored me. That's the worst, not the bullying but the exclusion."

Sam took one of the pillows from the bed he was lying on and put it on his face. Then he took it off again and looked at Blaine who sat next to him.

"What's so horrible about being with another boy? Why do people act like that?"

"Are you seriously expecting me to answer the question that people all over the world are trying to figure out?"

"No." Sam sighed and the pillow went back to his face.

Blaine cuddled up to him.

"Will you be okay, boy on the other side of the pillow?", he mumbled against the fabric.

Sam pulled the pillow down until Blaine could see his eyes. They were close, so close, and still full of love and admiration. At least that was what Blaine saw besides the pain.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me", he said.

"I promise", Blaine whispered.

And he meant it. What he didn't consider though was that life sometimes had other plans.

* * *

Of course they didn't hold hands in school or did any other couple things. But it didn't help. The Slushies kept coming.

"Hey, Ladylips! Let me give you a good advice from a friend." The football player Azimio passed by them and turned around. Blaine knew nothing good was coming and by now he just had enough. Fleeing would be totally okay. Just where to…?

"Seeing your mouth is, like, _monstrous_, you better watch out really _hard_ to not accidentally swallow his dick that's probably as small-sized as he is!" Azimio gestured to Blaine and laughed so loud the whole hallway turned around. He was about to high-five one of his Titan friends when Sam lashed out.

"Don't ever talk about Blaine like that!", he said before throwing Azimio with all his weight against the lockers. Of course the big guy defended himself and shoved Sam and then all Blaine could see were red Titan jackets around him. They laughed and cheered and unseen the fighters shouted. He tried to get through it but hands kept holding him back.

Then someone pushed him so Blaine fell against the lockers on the other side. The most horrible thing of that moment was that he heard a really loud dumb sound and Sam's painful scream.

Oh God, what did they do to him? Blaine was on his feet again before he could think and threw his whole body with all his power against of one the Titans. They laughed, like monsters in psycho thrillers did. How heartless could they be?

Finally Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester came running to them, both shouting in high voices. Blaine didn't get their meaning. As soon as the football players were just a few inches apart from each other he ducked through them and got to the fight scene.

"Oh my God! Sam!"

The blond's hair wasn't completely blond anymore. He lay on the ground and held a hand to his head that was way too red. Blaine's heart did many double beats as he got down next to Sam.

"Are you okay? Is this… it's blood! I will kick his sorry ass!", Blaine exclaimed and actually meaning it.

"Not… worth… it", Sam mumbled.

While Coach Beiste dealt with the football players Coach Sylvester cowered down.

"Evans, are you oaky?"

Blaine glared at her.

"No, he is not okay! In case you're blind: He's injured!"

Coach Sylvester pointed at Blaine.

"No one asked you, Blaine Devon. You're not even a Cheerio anymore."

"Yeah, so…?"

"So you're unimportant. Go on, accompany your boyfriend to the nurse. I won't stand in your way."

Blaine frowned hard at her but then decided it wasn't worth the delay and carefully helped Sam up.

* * *

"We still have to talk to her!" Arties voice got higher than Blaine had ever heard.

Jake crossed his arms.

"No. She didn't listen to Mr Schue, she won't listen to us, and even more so it's her fault what happens to all of us now. I say forget her."

"She's only that mean because she feels unloved! And what's so bad about a few Slushies, we're used to it by now!"

"Says the boy who get's let least", Tina threw in.

"Do you have any idea what Sam goes through? It's not just the Slushies, it's also the looks and the humiliation and… today he got in another fight!", Blaine said.

Artie only seemed to notice now that Sam wasn't present. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He got a concussion, Artie, things are pretty serious. We have to do something about that and it won't be done with calming down Kitty."

In that moment Mr Schue came in and they all started talking chatting at once. But he held up his hands.

"You will be glad to hear that Azimio Adams got suspended from McKinley. I just talked to Burt Hummel-Hudson who thinks about pressing charges. However, I'm afraid this won't stop the bullying."

"What about –", Blaine started but again Mr Schue held up a hand.

"I also had to call Mr and Mrs Evans and they insisted on taking Sam off the school. They want him to come back to Kentucky."

They all were silent. Blaine could only stare. It took a few moments until the words arrived his brain, moments in that his heart raced as fast as if it was about to collapse.

"What?", he then said.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's just –"

"No!" This time Blaine interrupted the teacher and jumped up. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a mistake, it had to be!

Just in that moment his phone buzzed.

Text from Sam.

'_can you come over like now?_'

"_is it true?_' he quickly texted back.

'_mr shue already told you? yeah my parents they want me to come back to Kentucky. Like living with them_'

Blaine stared at the text, head spinning around like crazy.

His phone buzzed again.

'_I agreed_'

"Enough! Sit down, Blaine! Figgin's also suspended Kitty, and I can't do anything more right now!" Mr Schue's voice was loud, even a bit shrill, and Blaine looked up to stare at him. He didn't really see him though. Sam actually _wanted_ to go and… live in Kentucky?

It felt as if Blaine was falling down, never reaching the ground. Round and round. His chest was empty and all his energy vanished into nothing.

He sat down and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?", Jake next to him asked.

Blaine still couldn't snap out of it as he turned his head.

"No. I'm not."

"I'm sure it will –", Jake started.

"I have to go", Blaine said. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room without noticing his environment.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter is very short, I'm sorry! But don't despair! There will be more soon. Granted we've entered the finale stage, the grand finale...but... well. Don't despair.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"And it didn't even occur to you to at least talk to me before…" Blaine ran out of words. He still couldn't believe what was happening so fast, too fast.

"I talked to them on the phone and they insisted on coming there, for my safety, and I was just so relieved not having to go back to McKinley that I said yes. Don't you get it? It's getting worse. I'm not safe there, I hate going there, I'd rather stay home all day and do nothing. In Kentucky I could breathe again."

Sam lay on his bed, a bandage around his head. Blaine who sat on the edge of the bed bit his lips and closed his eyes. Sam was right. It was the best for him. But only…

"And what about us?", he whispered and grasped the hand of his boyfriend.

"It won't change a thing", Sam said. "It's only a few months until graduation. Or you could come with me, right?"

But all Blaine saw was Kurt. It had been the same, exactly the same. Moving away. Long distance relationship that hadn't worked out for both of them. And everything after Blaine had changed schools just to be with Kurt. The one he had thought to end up growing old with.

He thought the same about Sam now, he knew he could love him for many, many years to come… but what if it was the same as it had been with Kurt? How could Blaine even trusts his own feelings? They've never been right.

"No. I won't change schools again, it's…"

"Alright, no, it's okay! Just in three months school's over anyway. We'll see where we can settle down after that, okay?"

Sam sounded as desperate as Blaine felt. He nodded though the hole in his chest was as dark as before.

"We can go to New York together", he said.

"Yeah, or maybe Lexington. Or a smaller town like… Fort Knox?"

Blaine blinked. "What? No, I'll be in New York. Nyada and everything."

"Oh."

"Don't you want to live in New York?"

"It's… it's just such a big city. And loud, and dirty and… the criminal rate is so high and…" Sam shrugged. "I haven't applied to any College there."

Blaine stared at the ground and swallowed a few times to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"How come we haven't talked about this before?", he heard himself saying while all he wanted to do was cry.

"We'll find a solution, right?"

Sam sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned to him and put his arms around himself as if he could keep everything together like that.

"I'll definitely go to New York. If Nyada won't be it then any other drama school, maybe Julliard."

"Alright, I come with you."

"Sam, you… you will be unhappy there. I don't want you to go somewhere just because of me."

"Well, if I don't do it we will be separated!" Sam took back his hand and simply looked at Blaine. Asking him how things would go although Blaine hadn't any clue at all.

It seemed to be his destiny that the people he loved moved away from him. Maybe he had been wrong with the whole soul mate thing. Maybe he was meant to stay alone.

And just like that, another stone was added to the ones lying on his heart.

Blaine gulped. "Maybe that will be okay?"

Sam stared at him.

"Just yesterday you promised me you won't leave me."

"Yeah, well, _I'm_ not the one leaving, am I?"

Blaine got up, his legs way too twitchy to sit and drove a hand over his hair.

When he turned around Sam looked so hurt it just wasn't bearable. The next moment Blaine sat back on the bed, hands cupped around his face while Sam closed his arms around him.

"I love you, I really do", Blaine whispered. He stroked over the blond's head and placed many little kisses all over Sam's face.

But Sam stayed unimpressed. "Then let me come to New York with you."

"And what will you do there?"

"Work." Sam shrugged.

"What if a College in Kentucky accepts you and you could live close to your parents? Haven't you missed them?"

"Blaine, don't you want me to come with you?"

They locked eyes for a few moments. Moments in that Blaine couldn't think of anything except how changing your whole life plan for the one you loved always was doomed. How he didn't want Sam to sacrifice anything.

"I don't want you to change for me", he said quietly. "You're too perfect as you are."

"But we will be – damn it!" Sam pushed Blaine away and ran his hands through his hair. When he looked at Blaine his eyes were watery.

"I can't… After all this shit… I mean how am I supposed to survive without you? What will I _do_?"

Now Blaine had to cry, too. However he swallowed down his tears, couldn't let Sam see them. Sam needed someone to encourage and comfort him, not break down with him. So Blaine shoved back all pain and panic, kept it locked inside for some time later to come out.

He leaned forward and hugged Sam.

"You will go to College and live your life, that's what you will do", he said in doing so.

"I don't want my life. I want you", Sam mumbled against his shoulder. Blaine pressed his eyes together, one treachery tear rolling over his cheek.

"That's not… healthy", he managed to say.

"I don't care."

"But I do." Blaine moved back a bit to catch Sam's eyes. "You need to be happy, Sam. Promise me you'll take care of yourself!"

"Is… So it's really happening? We…" Sam gulped. "Break up?"

"No. Of course not", Blaine said. What a thought! They weren't breaking up… they just weren't!

Sam nodded. He let his finger run over Blaine's face and studied it as if he was trying to memorise every inch.

"Can I stay the night?", Blaine whispered.

Sam's cheeks got pink and Blaine quickly added: "Without any agenda, Sam. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Okay. But we still can make out, right?"

Blaine grinned. "Of course we can."

* * *

Drained from a too short night they arrived at school – Sam only to get his stuff since his parents hadn't lost one second to arrange his transfer to Kentucky.

Also he wanted to say good bye to his friends and so he called them into the choir room in between classes.

"But – you can't!", Artie said after he had heard the news. "We'll just talk again to Kitty and –"

"Would you stop it, Artie! Kitty can't do anything against the Titans or everybody else now the ball's started rolling", Jake said. He nodded to Sam.

"I'm sad that you leave but I see why you're doing it."

"And you?", Ryder addressed Blaine.

He took a deep breath before saying: "I'm staying. I'll spend some more months with my family before I move to New York."

Everybody in the room was quite for a while. Then they started hugging good bye. The girls all cried over Sam's departure but Blaine could hold back his tears until Sam went home to pack his stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

Well thank you Loki! And if others still read this, you too! Feel free to tell me about your pain. (I'm not sadistic I'm just a writer.)(Or is this the same thing?)

Also I've heard in the States it's not the usual to travel per train through the country but in the Glee universe it apparently is (Rachel went to NY via train) so I just kept it that way.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The next day was the first (and last) day ever that Blaine skipped school. He helped the Hummel-Hudson's to get Sam's stuff into the car. On the way to the railway station no one said a word but Blaine eventually started humming a Phil Collins song.

_So you're leaving in the morning  
On the early train  
Well, I could say: "Everything's alright!"  
And I could pretend and say good bye  
But that would be lying_

Sam took his hand and laid the other arm around his shoulders. Blaine leaned against him and with his nose in Blaine's hair Sam quietly sang a few words into his ear.

_Cause I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I even try?_

Blaine closed his eyes and blocked out everything but Sam. His heart sank as the car stopped. If he pretended to be asleep, that no one was able to wake him, would they all just drive back?

"It's not goodbye forever, Blaine", Sam whispered.

Blaine reluctantly opened his eyes. Yes, they had made plans to spend the summer together, so only three months until they saw again. But what about after that? They both had applied to different schools nd would be living in different states for sure. Spending the summer together would make it only harder as it was, would cause yet another heart break when it was time to say goodbye.

"We'll be taking the suitcases to the station, you boys take your time. If necessary I will keep the train from departing all by myself", Burt said.

When he and Carol were gone Blaine lifted his head. With Kurt he had tried to make it work, too. Seeing each other after a long separation and then separating again. He had been in for all the heart breaks, justifying it with a wonderful, life defeating romantic fantasy.

But it wasn't like that. Nothing could defeat life, not even meeting a person you felt connected with at every level of your being.

"Sam, I… I think we shouldn't spend the summer together. I mean, we'll be having enough on our plates, College preparation and moving and everything…"

"Don't!"

Sam took his arm away and clenched his fist.

"Why couldn't you just pretend it would happen and then tell me over the phone it wouldn't? Do you _want_ to see me cry or…?"

Blaine took a deep breath, close to crying himself.

"I just wanted to be honest."

"Yeah, well, screw being honest."

Sam got out of the car and loudly threw the door shot. Blaine's hands were shaking as he put his nose into it and wiped away the silent tears rolling down his cheek.

"Are you coming or what?"

The door was open again. Blaine shook his head.

"I can't watch you drive away."

"Fair enough."

Sam got into the car and closed the door, gliding next to Blaine. His kiss was firm and Sam's fingers pocked too deep into Blaine's shoulder but he didn't care. He, too, held on as if his life depended on it. Another never ending moment, please. They could hardwire the car and drive away, throwing away all plans and just settle down somewhere, anywhere, to be together.

But they didn't. The moment ended, Sam pressed Blaine's hand and only let it go when he already was out of the car.

Blaine watched him go through the back window and when he couldn't see Sam anymore he glided back into the seat and started crying.

* * *

On Monday Blaine went to school, not bothering about anything. His eyes were numb from crying, his fingers wound from texting – Sam had arrived well, missed him and regretted his decision. But he'd stay, Blaine knew it. The definitiveness of the situation had finally arrived in his heart.

He didn't even blink when Mr Schue announced there was someone who wanted to speak in front of Glee club and Kitty walked in.

She threw him a glance, not as mean as he was used to. Of course it didn't matter anything now.

"Okay, so, this totally wasn't how I wanted it to be."

"Oh, please! You knew how the football players – how the whole school would react to a gay couple in their midst. And you knew Sam wasn't out yet. Spare us the excuses", Tina said.

Blaine threw her a grateful look and focused on Kitty again.

"I didn't think it would be as bad that he'd have to exchange schools!", she said.

No one really believed her except Artie who supported every word she said. Everybody else was against Kitty coming back to Glee club and even Mr Schue and his talk about how Glee was about forgiving people couldn't change their minds.

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Just hear me out, will you?"

"No. It's too late, Kitty, the harm can't be undone. Because of you I lost my boyfriend, I hope you're happy."

Blaine turned his back to her and quickly went away. Of course he didn't say what had crept into his mind last night. How they would've had to separate because of Colleges anyhow. But Kitty had stolen him and Sam three months; three months that had had the potential to become the best time in his life.

"I just wanted to get back at you because you didn't gave me the role. It was stupid since it wasn't your call anyhow."

"Oh, wow, good insight. Too late, though."

Kitty cut into his way and forced Blaine to stand.

"And I was furious because Coach Sylvester didn't support me. I made up the thing about her having something to hide and yeah, me sneaking after you and Sam to see your rehearsals in the auditorium was also completely my idea, not her's, I admit it."

Blaine frowned. "Did you sneak after us often?"

"Of course. How do you think I knew about the keys otherwise?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I just don't get it… Why did you wait? When you made the video you could've immediately used it to blackmail me."

"Oh my God, are you as dump or… Sorry! I'm apologising, alright. I made the vid only one week before the musical and I know when to give up something for the greater good. Thought I'd put it to use later…"

Blaine just shook his head and left her behind.

* * *

"He – what?"

Blaine sighed. He wouldn't repeat it. He could barely keep anything together as it was and he had absolutely no clue how he had survived the last week without Sam.

"And you just let him or what?", Kurt said.

"Uhm, yes. He got bullied to death here, something you do have some experiences with if I remember correctly."

"You do. But you forgot that I came back to McKinley and we got the problem under control. I thought they all learned their lesson back then!"

"Apparently not. And it wasn't just the bullying, it also was the fact that Sam lost friends because of the outing he hadn't been ready for. You knew what you were in for back then and… Anyhow, it's too late now."

"So… what now, Blaine Anderson?"

"Surviving the next months, going to Nyada, starting a new life."

"What about Sam?"

"I will concentrate on my career until one day, if fate allows, we will meet again."

"No, no fate excuse. You're responsible for you own life."

"What did you tell him?"

"What do you mean?

Blaine reminded Kurt of the last time they had talked to each other on the phone where Sam had been included. The thought of Sam hurt though and Blaine had to ask Kurt for a repetition of his answer before he got it completely.

"Blaine, I just told him that Adam had made me Muffins out of the blue and that this kind of surprises would do any relationship good."

"Oh. So no warnings about how I tend to not talk about my feelings?"

"No. Your relationship is your own business – or was? Are you broken up now or what is the official status?"

"I – I guess we are", Blaine said. He swallowed hard and couldn't suppress his tears. So he quickly ended the phone conversation and crawled into bed.

No soul mate for Blaine. Nobody for him.

Life was the bitch everybody said it was.

* * *

When Blaine got his Nyada acceptance letter it took him a week to tell his parents. Of course they were glad for him and he was glad, too, a lifelong dream having come true. Just right now he couldn't enjoy it so much.

He went mechanically through graduation, the preparations for College and finally the move to New York. When he arrived and called Sam's house his parents told him Sam had moved out already. They didn't give him a new house number and Blaine didn't ask for it.

Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

**The end**


	20. Epilogue

Thaaaaaaaank you so much for reading and reviewing! It was fun writing it (most of the time) and sharing it with you! xD Hopefully we read each other soon! Maybe for a little christmas story ;-)

* * *

**Ten years later – Epilogue**

* * *

Thank God he had a free afternoon. Not only from work but also from the family. Yes, he loved them all but screaming kids could get on ones nerves _so freaking much_. And they always screamed. Not to mention they were always at their – him and Michael's – place because Michael's sister lived on the next blog.

Still, Blaine thought as he exited the media store. Maybe now the time was right to talk with Michael about having kids themselves. Blaine had always wanted some despite their potential to get on his nerves. His career was going good – a secure job in the event management business was more than great – and even after his whole life had turned out different than planned he still wanted to start a family. And maybe it would even bring new enthusiasm into his relationship with Michael.

Although this sounded a bit sad, Blaine had to admit. And also it wasn't a very healthy attitude to adopt kids with, right, and who knew if this work out at all and…

"Woah! Watch out!"

Blaine's plastic bag fell down as he jumped back from the bicycle that came to a sledding halt in front of his nose.

"Sorry, I –"

He didn't finish because his mouth simply stopped working. The other man's eyes, he knew those eyes. And his features, too. Blaine scanned him in a millisecond and the gaze he was met with told him he was recognised, too.

"Blaine?"

"Sam. Wow. How long…"

Sam Evans got off his bike. His face almost hadn't changed at all. Granted, he looked a bit older and his clothes were different. Not the country boy Blaine had known anymore.

But when he took up Blaine's bag and gave it to him it felt like yesterday that they had parted ways. A yearning came up from deep within, clearly belonging to the past but it was there nonetheless.

"Thanks… How are you?", Blaine said.

"I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, me too."

They were strangers now, of course. The last time they had seen each other had been at the railway station. Ten years ago, holy crap, time really did fly.

"Actually I'm on my way of meeting someone and in a rush…", Sam said, gesturing towards the city.

"Oh, right. Go ahead, I don't want to hold you up."

Sam's eyes glazed a bit as he looked at Blaine.

"So strange seeing you again."

"Weird, huh?" Blaine laughed. "But isn't it always like that when you meet your ex?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Just… go on", Blaine pointed in an unspecified direction and smiled. "It's okay. We're not obligated to have the 'how has life treated you' talk."

Sam smiled, too, and looked down. "No. We're not."

He got on his bike again but then hesitated and bit his lip.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Probably not. I've got much on my hands these days with..."

My career. Boyfriend. Family.

Blaine met Sam's eyes and didn't know what to say. Sometimes he had thought of him, of course. Having lost and found love in such a short time would've made an impact on anybody.

And not to say Blaine still arranged his world after those conditions but… the connection he and Sam had shared had been _it_. That soul mate feeling Blaine had been looking for. Almost too deep, actually. Looking back he thought it was good to not have been together throughout College and adolescence years. How could you make mistakes and grow, learn who you are and what you want from life when there's a person right next to you that you'd rather focus on?

"Okay. Well… I gotta…" Sam made another gesture towards the city and Blaine nodded again.

"It was nice seeing you."

Blaine smiled and lifted his hand to wave goodbye. Sam rode off and soon was lost in the crowd.

Blaine's feet didn't move though. He stared after him, wondering if this little moment had been a very vivid day dream.

And then it hit him.

Had he just let Sam Evans go… _again_?

The bag with the DVD he had bought fell to the ground once more as Blaine started to run. He dodged most people but some he hit, screaming 'sorry' without stopping. He also called Sam's name although he couldn't see him anymore. Where was he, why the hell did he have to ride so fast?

But Sam had been in a rush. Maybe didn't even think about them like Blaine had. Didn't care anymore, didn't care at all.

After having made many random turns without knowing if Sam would've taken them Blaine came to halt and leaned on his knees, breathing heavily. Maybe he should take this as a sign. Maybe life still was like that – showing him what could've been but never actually fulfilling Blaine's desire.

And it was okay. He was with Michael anyway. You couldn't always expect big, passionate feelings. Love was about patience and appreciating the small things, too.

So yeah.

Blaine took the bus downtown. It was crowded although it was early afternoon and he had to stand at the doors. He tried not to grouse at people stepping on his feet too much but they didn't help his mood at all.

After a few streets the bus stopped and the doors opened, presenting Blaine the very spot where he had met Sam five minutes ago. Oh, how sadistic this city was!

But then he remembered his DVD and quickly got out before the doors closed. He hadn't much hope that it still would be there – this was New York after all – but it wouldn't hurt to look. The next bus would go down in ten minutes anyway.

Walking around with his eyes on the ground showed Blaine a whole new perspective. Feet were walking around him, most very close and some (well the human they belonged to) cursing as they had to walk around him.

But there was no plastic bag, no DVD anywhere. Great. Not only had he lost his High School sweetheart again but also the new Bronce Man Special Edition!

"Looking for something?"

Blaine stopped cursing the skies and lowered his gaze to the bench a few feet away. His heart stopped and – again – his body just wouldn't move.

Sam sat there, nonchalantly holding up the DVD while his other arm lay on the rest.

"So you're still into comics."

"Wh – yes, why – yes. Totally."

Had Blaine taken some drugs over the last few hours or why was the ground spinning around like crazy?

"You know, I had to fight a dog for this. I made the compromise that he could keep the bag. Sorry."

"That's okay."

Blaine forced his weak legs to go to the bench but then he only stood there.

"Did you come back for –"

Sam held his eyes as he put the DVD aside and got up. He approached Blaine until they were a few inches apart.

"Yes", he said quietly. Blaine heard it nonetheless, didn't hear anything else. It was like the world had gone silent around them.

"Good. Cause I was just running after you", he said equally quiet.

"Good."

"Perfect." Blaine smiled and closed the gap between them to gently kiss Sam's lips.

**The end **

PS I'm sorry about the lack of gonorrhea, Loki.


End file.
